Battling New Fronts
by Rajana Stacey
Summary: "You will pay for this Merlin! I have not lost yet, you will lose who you love most, of this I promise!" Morgana's threat hangs over Merlin/Freya's heads as she sends them and Arthur/Gwen to the future. Merlin finds that he must fight a battle on a new front to protect the ones he loves most. (This is set after fourth season, but as though fifth season never happened.)
1. Chapter 1

Martin sighed as he ran his hand through his black hair. Work was stressful; it was so good to be home. His wife, with her ebony hair that fell down to her lower back, smiled as he walked up the steps. Martin smiled in return, seeing his darling wife, and gently kissed her.

"How was your day, Feliciana?" Martin asked.

Feliciana smiled, "Good, and how was work today, dear?"

Martin sighed, "Stressful."

"Isn't it usually?" Feliciana grinned.

Martin laughed, "Yes, but today it was different. Today, we almost lost our patient."

Feliciana cocked her head, "Is that not the risk for every patient?"

Martin nervously ran his hand through his hair again, "Yeah, but this one was different."

Feliciana gently rubbed her hand on Martin's chest, "Honey, you knew that being a surgeon would bring risks."

"I know, but I almost lost this man," Martin tried to explain.

"Come inside, Honey. I'll make you some warm soup. You'll feel better when you eat," Feliciana soothed.

Martin sighed and walked inside the door. He sat down on the wooden chair by the table. Feliciana brought over a steaming bowl of soup and sat it in front of Martin.

"Feliciana you don't understand. It was like… I had to save this man," Martin tried to explain again.

"Of course, you are a surgeon after all," Feliciana smiled, sitting across the table from Martin.

"No, Feliciana. I HAD to save this man. It was like, if I didn't, I would have failed," Martin stated.

"Of course, that is your job, Sweetie," Feliciana said, placing her hand on Martin's pale hand.

Martin's blue eyes frantically looked at Feliciana's, "Feliciana it was like if I didn't, the world would change. If I didn't save him, my life would be over. I can't explain it. He was so close to death, I barely saved him."

"Well, is he ok now?" Feliciana asked.

"Yes, he is fine for now," Martin sighed.

"Good. What was his name?" Feliciana questioned.

"Alex," Martin stated, "His name was Alex."...


	2. Chapter 2

Alex slammed his car door and jammed the key into the ignition. He wanted nothing more than to be home. He wanted so desperately to see his darling Jen, with her warm brown eyes and gentle smile. Today had been a difficult day, and he wanted nothing more than to hear her gentle voice soothe him as it always did. The engine growled, waking from its long sleep, and squealed as Alex tore out of the parking lot.

He sighed, enjoying the wind blow through his blonde hair as he cruised along the road. He still couldn't believe what had happened at work and he wanted so desperately to vent to Jen. He could imagine the conversation they would have when he got home. Jen would be standing at the great mansion door in her fine red silk dress. She would be wearing dangling gold earrings that would swirl like her curly black hair. She would smile when he'd pull up, pretty as a princess.

Jen would ask, "How was work today?"

In turn, Alex would respond, "Terrible! Today we found our two leaks. They have been giving away company secrets and reaping profit under our noses for two years! I can't believe that they would do such a thing! I thought I treated my workers well, I try and be a good boss, but sometimes I feel like I am just not meant to be a leader. "

Jen would probably take her hand and rub his back trying to make his stress melt away, just listening.

"It is so hard being part of such a big company, let alone the CEO. Why did I become CEO of Knights Furniture?" Alex would ask.

Jen would whisper her wise response, "Alex. You know you are a good leader. You care about your workers and you care about your customers. You are one of the best CEOs out there and everyone knows it. You are a natural born leader, Alex, and I know that you will do what is good for the company."

"But why did they betray the company like that?" Alex would ask, deflated.

"Sometimes we can't always understand people's motives," Jen would whisper, laying her head on his back.

He could just see her soothing him, already he felt more relaxed, and he wanted to be home. The conversation would go just like that, and somehow he would find the strength to go on. Jen was always there for him and he wanted to be with her now.

He shook his head, he needed to focus. He looked into his rearview mirror and stared at a dark olive green car following behind him. The small car was driving slow and deliberate, like it was actually following him. Alex frowned as he sped up slightly, watching the car carefully. The car sped up as well. Alex quickly turned down a neighborhood street. The green car followed, its tires squealing. Alex quickly turned down another road. He looked back and watched the small car accelerate. He knew, without a doubt, he was being followed. He stepped on the gas, trying to watch for children at the same moment. The car screeched its tires as it sped after Alex's nice red sports car. Alex kept glancing back, trying to ensure he could lose the car.

He heard a thundering sound, and looked back in shock. He watched a bullet graze the side of his car. They were shooting at him! Obviously he had managed to tick these guys off pretty good if they wanted him dead. He swerved the wheel back and forth, trying to avoid the gun fire. Suddenly an identical car swerved in front of him, causing Alex to have to swing wide. Two gun shots rang out and Alex grunted in pain. A burning sensation filled his chest as he tried to avoid the other olive green car. At that same moment, his right front tire gave out. Alex's sport car, unable to accept the rapid change rolled once, narrowly missing the car that had pulled out in front of him. Alex hung upside down, stunned at his new predicament.

He couldn't move. His chest burned and throbbed as he felt sticky, hot liquid ooze through his white shirt. He groaned as he hung only by his seatbelt and cried out in pain when he tried to move his right leg. He looked down and winced. The hood of his car was crumpled like a tin can. It was supposed to ensure the safety of the driver, but unfortunately it had caved in on his foot. His leg was trapped. He groaned, leaning his head back on the head rest. He closed his eyes and listened to the commotion.

"Hurry, we need to finish this before someone comes out," one gruff voice barked.

"We shouldn't have done it in a neighborhood, someone could help him," a voice whined.

"Do you really think they can, once we finish? He'll be lucky if a surgeon can fix his face for his funeral when we're done," the gruff voice laughed.

Alex didn't like the sound of this, but he felt horrible. His head swam as he struggled to stay awake. He just wanted to sink into unconsciousness. He listened to so some sort of fluid drip onto the ground and the glug of liquid rushing onto his car. He smelled the fumes, and silently cursed. They were dumping gasoline on his car. The fumes were causing his head to throb even more, but he knew he had to stay awake. He listened carefully to the scuffling of feet and the gas cans being emptied. He heard a chuckle, a click, and then he felt the heat.

Fire leapt all around the car and danced through the leather seats. The seats melted and began to drip like a hybrid of rubber cement and hot glue. He groaned as the heat began to burn his face. He lifted his arms trying to protect his face and to stop smelling the fumes. To his relief, he heard the cars speed away and he set to work. He unfastened his seat belt, and cursed as his head hit the roof of the car. His leg throbbed, still being stuck under the crushed metal of what used to be the hood. He set to work, trying to waste no time as he knew it would be a matter of minutes before the car exploded, with its full tank of gas.

He pulled off his suit jacket, so it would be out of his way, in the mean time trying to tweak his leg free. He cried out as his leg stayed stuck. He panted heavily, thinking of Jen. She would never forgive him if he didn't come home, and he would never forgive himself. He could feel the bullet wedged in his chest and wondered just how close it was to his heart. He put on hand on his chest, and pulled it away. He was bleeding way too much. He took both of his hands and yanked his leg upward. He let loose a scream as he heard his leg crack. He began to slowly drag himself through his open window. His hands clawed at the gravel as he dragged himself out. His chest ran against the ground, gathering loose pebbles into his wound. He knew it wasn't good to invite infection like that, but he had to get out. He gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore his screaming leg. He let out a cry of triumph and pain as he pulled his leg loose. He clenched his fingers into fists and pushed himself through the window, his leg trailing uselessly behind him.

He wasted no time and energy, army crawling to the center of the road. When he lacked the strength to crawl he began to roll. He felt the gravel dig into his wounds and tear at his flaming, bare arms. He fought the tears creeping to his eyes as his body screamed in agony. Exhausted, he lay on his back and sighed. He turned his back to his car as it exploded into a roaring flame. He flinched as pieces flew around him and sparks landed on his already burned arms. He lay on his back breathing heavily. He moved his scraped hands to his pant pocket. He pulled out his red touchscreen phone and typed in his password. He proceeded to make his call, 9-1-1.

"911 what is your emergency?" a voice began to speak.

"I don't have time for formalities. My name is Alexander Pane and I am in trouble. I'm on 200 West on Bankard Street. I need medical help immediately. I have been shot and there is a fire. Hurry…" Alex gasped.

He heard the voice frantically try and ask him some more detailed questions, but he couldn't stay awake any longer. He just prayed that help would arrive soon and sank into the welcoming darkness…..

* * *

Martin took a deep breath before he entered the room. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see this patient again. He had been awake half the night with worry, the image of the man's state when he had arrived at the hospital had haunted his sleep. Martin had never seen a man look so battered and bruised, but so noble at the same time. Martin closed his eyes and hesitated at the door. He remembered very clearly what the man had looked like. There had been a cut by his forehead, a minor scrape and bump compared to all the other injuries. The man's head was fine, but his chest had been bleeding greatly. Martin had to cut open the wound a little more to remove the bullet and pieces of gravel he had managed to get wedged in there. The man's leg was difficult to fix and he knew it would take time. Time wasn't something men like this patient took lightly. Martin knew of this man's fame and knew his type. He was a businessman, a rich, wealthy, stuck up business man. A business man that would try and change the news Martin was going to bring him. He wasn't ready to face him, but he knew he must. At least the man's wife, Jen, was more than understanding. Martin grabbed the handle and strode in.

Alex looked down at his bandaged arms in shock, trying to remember where he was. The incident came back in a flash and he winced, remembering his painfully, narrow escape. He heard the blue door click open and he watched the lean doctor walk in. He stared coldly at the frail man.

The doctor was pasty white and had dark black hair. He looked frail and useless; gawky and awkward. He didn't really look like a confident surgeon, except for his eyes. The doctor's eyes were a piercing blue and seemed wise and mysterious. Alex almost felt he knew this man from somewhere. He frowned, trying to think; surely he had never met this man before.

Alex shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind. His mind felt foggy still and he still felt horrible. He hated being in hospitals. He didn't feel any pain, but he knew he wasn't healed up yet. He knew that his business would fall behind if he stayed absent too long and he had to get back ASAP. He didn't have a choice. This doctor better have brought him good news.

"How are we feeling today?" Martin smiled.

"I'm in a hospital bed and drugged up. How am I supposed to feel?" Alex retorted.

Martin was slightly stunned at the venom in the patient's voice. Yes, being in a hospital bed was no fun, but at least he was taken care of. He had saved this man's life and did he get any thanks? Of course not, that was all you could expect from a clot pole!

"I'm sorry. Is there a way we can make you more comfortable?" Martin asked through a cheesy smile.

Alex sensed the doctor's act immediately and it infuriated him further.

"I am Alex Pane and I demand better treatment than this," Alex shouted.

"What more would you like? I have saved your life, you are fed, and you have pain killers to dull your pain. What else can I give you?" Martin asked, growing more and more irritated.

This patient just knew where all of Martin's buttons were and he was intent on pushing every single one of them. Martin struggled to contain his anger, knowing that the patient was just irritated.

Alex knew the doctor was right. This man had saved his life and he really had done his best to make him comfortable. He had no right to be angry with the doctor, it wasn't his fault he was here, and he wasn't the one that had tried to kill him.

Alex sighed, he just wanted to see Jen. JEN! Oh no, where was she! How was she?

"My wife, Jen…" Alex began to state, trying to sit up.

"Rest," Martin stated. "She is fine. She is in the waiting room."

"I want to see her," Alex demanded.

Martin nodded, "Yes I know, but that will happen in due time. First, I need to talk to you."

Alex nodded, "So be it."

"Do you remember your accident at all Mr. Pane?" Martin asked.

"It was no accident," Alex hissed.

"Do you remember?" Martin pressed ignoring Alex's protest.

"Yes," Alex stated.

"Will you please tell me about it?" Martin asked.

Alex's blue eyes grew darker as he scowled at the doctor, "Why don't you tell me about my injuries, my recovery time, like you should, and leave the criminal act to the officers?"

Martin's blue eyes seemed to pierce Alex's heart as he responded calmly, "I need to hear your story to double check my estimate of when you will recover."

Alex nodded, "Very well. To make a long story short, I was driving and I was shot at. I was shot in the chest and my car rolled. The villains lit my car on fire and left me to burn. My leg was trapped under my hood and I had to wrench it free. I crawled out my open car window and dragged myself across the road. Then I called 9-1-1."

Martin nodded, "Well you are very lucky to be alive, Mr. Pane. Your injuries were very severe and it will take time for you to recover."

"How much time?" Alex demanded.

"Well with your leg alone, we are looking at a couple of months," Martin stated.

"MONTHS! "Alex roared, "MONTHS! I don't have months. I only have a couple of days."

"You have fractured your leg in five different places. If you use it too much, you'll have permanent problems for the rest of your life. Plus, it will take even more time for you to recover a second time," Martin sighed, trying to make the stubborn businessman understand.

Martin knew time was money for businessmen, and he knew Alex wasn't happy. However, he knew, as a doctor, time was something someone paid for health. He knew that Alex would disagree, but luckily his wife supported Martin's advice. If anyone would be able to convince Alex, it would be his wife.

Alex scowled and Martin took a deep breath and continued, "You have stitches in your chest, where we had to dig out the bullet that grazed one of your arteries. It is still a mystery how we were able to close it and you didn't die at immediate contact. I think the bullet barely grazed the artery. You also have 2nd degree burns along your arms that will take time to heal. I'm sorry Mr. Pane."

"Look, Doc. I don't have time," Alex began to protest.

Martin's eyes flashed dangerously, his voice filled with wisdom beyond his years, "Then I would suggest you find some."

Alex stared at the doctor in surprise.

Martin calmly walked away and opened the door, "Mrs. Pane, you can see him now." He turned back and looked at Alex one last time, before his wife came rushing through the door.

Alex stared back at the doctor, shocked at the change in the doctor's eyes. The doctor seemed sincerely worried for Alex and Alex didn't know how to respond. He watched the doctor leave the room as his darling Jen ran in and gave him a hug. He couldn't shake the feeling that the doctor was so much more than he seemed.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ok, I do realize that some of the things Martin does, is totally against hospital procedures, but it will be addressed in Chapter 3. I promise it is intentional and I do realize his methods are unorthodox. Also, disclaimer, I do not own Merlin. Thank you for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Dr. Martin! We have something to discuss with you, when you have a moment," a voice called.

Martin turned around, "I have a moment now, what is wrong?"

"I will need to talk to you in my office," a stern man glared over round glasses.

Martin shrugged. "Ok."

He followed the tall man into the extremely organized, clean, white office.

"Have a seat Martin," the man ordered.

Martin sat on the white cushion chair and watched his boss take a seat at the mahogany desk.

Martin's boss pulled his spectacles off and cleared his throat, "Dr. Martin I'm afraid I have a… rather… delicate matter to discuss."

Martin shifted in his seat, "Ok…"

"We have, uh, received complaints about your, uh, methods," the man stated.

"What kind of complaints?" Martin asked.

"We have received many reports of your breaking several hospital and medical protocols," the nervous man explained.

"Like what?" Martin asked.

"Well, for one, with this new patient, Mr. Alex Pane, you broke a lot of HIPPA laws," the man sighed.

Martin rolled his eyes. Oh the HIPPA laws, the genius plan to keep medical records secret from even the closest family members. He always thought the laws were stupid, something lawyers came up with because they were bored. He disagreed with the intense protection of the laws. Yes, a person's medical information should be protected, but the HIPPA laws just took it too far.

"His wife deserved to know," Martin stated.

"It doesn't matter. HIPPA protocols states…" the man began to explain.

"Yes, yes, I know about the stupid protocols and the cabbage heads that created them. But she is his wife, with him for better or for worse. She needed to know," Martin argued.

"It is not your place to decide that. It was Mr. Pane who was supposed to voice his opinion. May I remind you as a doctor you must follow these laws," the man glared.

Martin's eyes seemed to hold a blue flame as he spoke calmly, "You may remind me, but I disagree with them."

"You would do well to remember your place, Dr. Martin," the man cautioned.

Martin rolled his eyes again in response.

The man looked back down at the list of complaints, "We also have record that you interrogated the patient, Mr. Pane."

Martin's mouth hung open in shock. Now that, he really knew was against the rules, but he didn't know how his boss knew.

"You are not a cop, Dr. Martin; it was not your place to question him. Especially if the patient was sensitive from the trauma he experienced," Martin's boss scolded.

Martin tried to keep back his laughter. If there was anything Alex Pane wasn't, it was sensitive. But what Martin really wanted to know was how his boss found out.

"This isn't a funny matter," Martin's boss chided, catching Martin's grin.

Martin cleared his throat, "Of course not, but how do you know that I questioned Mr. Pane?"

Martin's boss smiled, "Oh, Mr. Pane told us. As a businessman he makes it his job to know different laws. He wanted to know if what you did was lawful. Mr. Pane reported you."

Martin silently cursed under his breath, "That… that… prat!"

"Excuse me?" Martin's boss questioned, "What was that?"

Martin cleared his throat, "Nothing. Is there any other complaints concerning Mr. Pane?"

"Not Mr. Pane, but we do have other problems to discuss," the man stated.

"And they are?" Martin probed.

"Well, Dr. Martin you are a very successful surgeon, sometimes too successful," his boss began to speak.

"I fail to see how that is a problem," Martin interrupted.

"Well, you see, we can't explain your success. Patients that should not have pulled through miraculously recover in your care. You never can explain your methods, and, well, the board wants to know them. Yet, we can't explain it. You seem to use unauthorized methods and we can't allow that," the man nervously explained.

"What are you saying?" Martin calmly asked, fighting his inner panic.

His boss nervously fidgeted in his chair and leaned forward, "Dr. Martin I'm afraid with the questioning of the board and your violation of the HIPPA laws we are going to have to, well, release you from your duties."

"Release me from my duties?" Martin repeated, his voice strained.

The nervous man nodded, "Yes Dr. Martin. I'm afraid that you are, well…" the man swallowed hard, "fired."

"Fired?" Martin asked, his voice thick with anxiety.

"Yes," his boss nodded again.

"But, I'm the best surgeon here. You just said I was successful," Martin protested.

"I'm afraid so, but your methods are just too mysterious. We can't keep you on because you will hurt this hospital's great name," the man tried to explain.

"I have a wife and young daughter. I am a good surgeon, it is all I know how to do," Martin argued.

"I'm sorry, but you won't be without employment. Luckily, someone else really wants to hire you for your skills," the man smiled.

"Who?" Martin asked, suspicious.

"Mrs. Pane would like you to be Mr. Pane's personal caretaker and help him till he recovers," the man smiled.

Martin's mouth hung open in shock, "What?"

"Before you get upset, she has offered to pay double the salary you made here. If I were you, I would take the job," the man explained.

"So I am supposed to be this man's… servant?" Martin scowled.

"No, no. You are just going to help him around the house, with his physical therapy, help him change, eat, and just be there for him," the man hastily replied.

"So I am going to be his servant," Martin repeated.

"No…" the man squeaked.

"I'm going to be a servant to that… that…" Martin huffed.

"Watch your mouth, he could be your next boss," the man warned.

"I don't want to be a servant!" Martin shouted.

"It isn't like he is a king. For goodness sake, don't over dramatize the situation," the man sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"He sure thinks he is," Martin responded, through clenched teeth.

"Well, you have a decision to make, and if you want my advice, I would take the job, for your family's sake," the worn out man sighed.

Martin stood up, "Thank you for your advice."

Martin trudged out of the office. What was he going to tell Feliciana?

* * *

Author's Note:

See I told you I would address his breaking hospital protocols. ;) Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin walked up to his porch, his heart heavy. He trudged up the steps, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He clutched the cold, brass handle and hesitantly turned the circular knob. The door creaked open as he quietly walked in the door. He shut the heavy wooden door behind him, pressing his back against the door. He leaned his head back and sighed.

"Daddy! Daddy!" a high voice squealed.

Martin lifted his head and smiled seeing his little girl come running toward him. Her sapphire eyes sparkled as she laughed. Martin knelt down on one knee and scooped his daughter up in his arms. She grinned ear to ear as she sat on his knee.

"How was work today Daddy?" she asked, beaming.

Martin faked a smile, "It was good sweetie."

"Oh that is great Daddy!" his daughter grinned.

Martin nodded his head; his throat dry, as he looked at his daughter's smiling face. He had failed her. He looked up as he saw Feliciana standing in the entry to the kitchen.

Feliciana smiled as she leaned her head against the white wall; watching her husband and daughter.

"Why don't you go play in your room Isabelle, I need to talk to Mommy," Martin gently whispered, brushing a strand of his daughter's black hair behind her ear.

Isabelle frowned, "Ok."

Isabelle jumped off her father's lap and walked up the stairs to her room. Martin listened to her door click shut and stood up. Feliciana smiled as she saw Martin.

"How was work today?" Feliciana asked.

Martin walked over to his wife, every step feeling like he was walking through hardening cement.

Feliciana quickly realized something was wrong.

"Martin what is wrong? What happened?!" Feliciana whispered.

Martin refused to make eye contact as he looked down at the gray carpet.

"Martin," Feliciana repeated.

Martin still looked down. He couldn't bring himself to look his darling Feliciana in the eyes. He didn't want her disappointment; he didn't want her to worry.

"Martin, tell me right now. What is wrong?" Feliciana demanded.

Martin knew that tone and he knew that he had to tell her, no matter the consequences. He looked up at her anxious face. Her brown eyes were searching his face for answers. He gently grabbed her hand and held it for a moment.

"Feliciana, I'm afraid today was, not a very good day at work," Martin began to explain.

"Why? Did the patient die? The one you were really worried about?" Feliciana asked.

"No darling, he is alive and well. He has a lot of recovery, but he will be fine," Martin quickly replied.

"Then what is it Martin?" Feliciana sighed.

Martin fidgeted under her gaze. He didn't want to break her heart, they already had so much to worry about, and his news would only make things worse.

He took a deep breath, "Feliciana, I was fired today."

Feliciana dropped Martin's hand in shock and took a step back. Her mouth hung open in horror. Martin watched her reaction, deeply pained.

"Martin," Feliciana gasped, "Oh Martin! What did you do?"

Martin nervously shuffled his feet, "Well I broke some rules…"

"Again?!" Feliciana interrupted.

Martin looked down in shame, feeling her piercing stare.

"Martin! We talked about this! I warned you that if you kept breaking the protocols and openly disobeying your boss, you would be fired," Feliciana scolded.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Martin mumbled.

Feliciana ran a slender hand through her black hair, "What rules did you break this time?"

Martin cleared his throat, "I broke the HIPPA laws."

"The HIPPA laws?! Again Martin?! Oh Martin how did you do it this time?" Feliciana asked, clearly distressed.

"I told Mrs. Pane about her husband's condition, even though permission hadn't been granted yet. She deserved to know," Martin stated.

"I know, but we don't make the rules Martin. Now, your kind heart has gone too far! What are we going to do Martin? What about Isabelle? Your little girl is about to start kindergarten. That means we need school supplies and she needs new clothes. What about our bills and food? Martin, what are we going to do? Can you work for another hospital?" Feliciana fretted.

Martin looked down again in embarrassment and shook his head, "No Feliciana, I can't. Apparently my practices were unauthorized. My results are too peculiar and this was one of the best hospitals around here. No hospital is going to hire a fired surgeon."

"Oh Martin, this time you really have gone too far! Are we going to have to move? Do we really have to do that to poor Isabelle?!" Feliciana inquired.

"No. No, because I do have some good news…" Martin desperately protested.

Feliciana raised her eyebrows suspiciously and crossed her arms.

"I was offered another job today, by Mrs. Pane. She wants me to become her husband's care taker," Martin quickly explained, trying to redeem himself.

"A caretaker?" Feliciana asked incredulously.

"Yes, but I'll get paid double my salary. She really wants me to take care of him, in case he needs my extra help..." Martin rambled on.

"Well I suppose it sounds like a good job," Feliciana smiled.

Martin stopped, "But Feliciana, I really don't want to take this job."

Feliciana's eye brows scrunched together and her eyes grew darker. Martin recognized this expression and frantically tried to explain.

"You don't know what he is like!" Martin protested.

"Neither do you," Feliciana pointed out.

"Oh, but he is a business man. Not just any business man, but the CEO of Knights' Furniture! He is stuck up, arrogant, rude, and he thinks that no rules apply to him. I mean he acts like is king of everything!" Martin ranted.

"Well, it sounds like you have a few things in common. As you both think rules don't apply to you," Feliciana interrupted.

Martin froze in place. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground. He needed a job, but surely he wasn't so desperate he had work for such an arrogant man.

Feliciana saw Martin's hesitation and continued, "Martin. You made a mistake and you are lucky we aren't being sued. Not only that, but you are being offered a job that is easier and makes more money. We have Isabelle to think about and we don't have room for your selfish thoughts. So you are going to call Mrs. Pane and tell her you accept the job, for the good of this family."

Martin's mouth hung open in protest, "But Feliciana…"

"No buts. If you don't take this job Martin, you can see how comfortable it is to sleep on our couch," Feliciana threatened.

Martin knew it wasn't an empty threat. As much as he didn't like the idea of working for Alex Pane, he really hated the idea of have Feliciana so mad at him. Besides, this job would be a chance to redeem himself for Feliciana and help Isabelle. Martin knew he had lost the battle.

"Ok, ok. I'll go call her right now," Martin sighed.

Feliciana nodded, "Good. Dinner is waiting for you at the table. You might want to warm it up, after you make that phone call."

Martin nodded in return, "Ok."

Feliciana walked over and gently place a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Martin, but sometimes I worry about you," Feliciana whispered.

Martin took her hand again, "I know, I love you too."

Feliciana walked away, "I'll warm up your food while you go call Mrs. Pane."

Martin nodded as he took out his blue cellphone. He slowly dialed the number, he paused a moment, and then pushed the green talk button.

* * *

Jen slept quietly in the chair, at long last able to sleep. She had struggled to sleep as every dream turned into a nightmare. She worried for Alex, the fact that someone had tried to kill him, had her on edge. She finally sunk into her fitful sleep when her phone started vibrating.

She bolted awake and quickly grabbed her cherry red phone. She answered, feeling very flustered.

"Hello?" she gasped.

"Hello, Mrs. Pane?" a voice asked over the phone.

"Yes." Jen wearily responded.

"Hi Mrs. Pane, this is Dr. Martin. I've called to accept your job offer and I would like to know when the care for your husband starts," Martin's voice stated.

Jen's heart leapt in her chest, as she exclaimed, "Oh! Dr. Martin that is great news! Oh! Alex gets out of the hospital in two days, so you can start at 6:00 am on Thursday."

"Sounds great. I will see you then," Dr. Martin's voice responded.

"Thank you Dr. Martin!" Jen exclaimed again.

"No, thank you Mrs. Pane. Have a good night," Dr. Martin stated.

"You too Dr. Martin," Jen smiled.

She hung up the phone, after hearing a click on the other end. She looked over at her sleeping husband. She didn't really know how she was going to tell Alex, but it was too late. She had already hired Dr. Martin and at 6:00 am, on Thursday, Dr. Martin would sign the contract she had drawn up. She settled back into her chair, her mind at peace.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading. Disclaimer I do not own the characters: Merlin, Freya, Arthur, or Gwen. I do own Isabelle and the other characters. Thank you for your support. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

_**SO SORRY! I am so sorry that you have had to wait. I hope you enjoy this!**_

* * *

Martin groaned as he rolled over to shut off his blaring alarm clock. Today was going to be the beginning of the worst job in the world. He wanted nothing to do with the Pane family. He cursed his stupidity, why couldn't he, for once, just keep his mouth shut? Why didn't he keep his opinions to himself? Why did Alex Pane ever have to cross his path? He grumbled as he pulled a shirt over his head. He was beginning to wish he had never saved Alex Pane's life.

* * *

Jen nervously paced by the doorway – she knew Alex would not be happy with her decision. She didn't really know how she was going to explain it to him. Alex had always been stubborn; he thought that he could do everything on his own. Jen knew that he would try and do things he was told he shouldn't, because the rules never applied to him. He was Alex Pane; he was tough and could handle any pain. Jen worried that Alex would seriously hurt himself if he was allowed to go home. She didn't want him to leave the hospital. Yet, giving into Alex's demands the hospital released him after only two days. Jen wasn't happy with the decision, but she had made her own. She was going to be sure Alex stayed down, because Dr. Martin would enforce it.

Jen felt horrible that Dr. Martin had got in trouble for telling her about Alex's condition. Alex had it under his medical files that no one could know anything in his medical files, not even Jen. Jen had never liked this, but Alex claimed to do it to protect her from worrying. Jen disagreed. Not knowing about Alex's medical state had caused her to worry more. However, she never got a chance to persuade Alex to let her see his medical files. So while her husband lay dying, no one would tell her anything, because of the HIPPA laws; no one, except Dr. Martin.

Dr. Martin had seen Jen's distress and assured her that Alex was fine. Jen begged for details, knowing full well that she was asking him to break the law. Dr. Martin had a good heart and he told her about Alex's condition. He even went as far to tell her the procedures that he had performed for Alex. Jen was so grateful that Dr. Martin had told her, but she also knew the consequences if someone found out.

Jen heard a moan and rushed inside Alex's room, "Alex! How are you feeling, Sweet Heart?"

Alex groaned, "Honestly, not so great, Jen."

Jen nodded her head, "I assume you wouldn't. The doctors say you will need a lot of rest."

Alex gave an exasperated sigh, "I know, but I have so much work to do."

Jen folded her arms, "Alex, you will not argue, you will get some rest. You just came home from the hospital last night. You heard what Dr. Martin said, it will take time."

Alex scowled, "But Jen, I don't have time."

"Then find some," Jen stated firmly.

"Jen," Alex protested.

"No, Alex. You almost died!" she took a deep, shaky breath, "I want to be sure you are alright."

Alex gently grabbed Jen's hand, "I am fine. Dr. Martin said I would be fine. I'll make a complete recovery."

"I want you to be safe. Alex, someone tried to kill you…" Jen whispered, lifting Alex's hand to her face.

"I know, I know. I worry about keeping you and Frank safe," Alex whispered.

"I know, but we still need you too, Alex! Do you know who tried to kill you? Why would they try to kill you?" Jen questioned.

Alex smiled, "Maybe they didn't like the table we gave them."

"Alex!" Jen gave an exasperated sigh, with a small smile, "I'm serious."

Alex's blue eyes grew very serious, "I don't know, Jen. I've never seen these men before in my life. It wouldn't make sense for them to kill me. Maybe kidnap and ransom, but not kill."

"Alex," Jen whispered gently, "What do we do?"

"I don't know, Jen. I really don't," Alex whispered.

* * *

Martin stood nervously at the front door. He couldn't believe the size of the driveway. It was probably twice the length of his entire street. His mouth gaped as he stared at the big, red door with the giant, gold handle. Martin could only dream of that wealth, contrary to popular belief, surgeons didn't really make all that much. He nervously shuffled his feet trying to summon up the courage to knock on the door, with the huge, gold knocking device – at least that is what he thought it was. Martin shook his head as he lifted the gold handle; he was definitely out of his element. He brought the handle down to give two solid raps on the door.

He stood there and waited, his heart pounding in his chest. For some reason, he felt like something major was going to happen, something life changing. Martin didn't know where this feeling came from, but it frightened him.

* * *

Jen perked up as she heard the knock on the door. She gracefully walked over to the door and pulled it open. A very nervous looking Martin stood in the doorway. She was surprised to see him in street clothes. He wore brown, corduroy pants, a long sleeved, blue, cotton shirt, and a brown, leather jacket that seemed a little too small. She stared, something about his attire was very familiar, but at the same time, shocking. She chided herself; surely she didn't think that Dr. Martin would come over in his white lab coat.

Martin stood, unsure, at the door, he knew immediately he didn't fit. Mrs. Pane was wearing an elaborate, silk dress, with equally elegant jewelry to match. He was stunned how the lilac color enhanced her warm brown eyes and black hair, which vaguely reminding him of his darling Freya.

"Come in, Dr. Martin, please," Jen smiled.

Martin walked in, trying to keep his mouth from dropping open. The house was like a castle! A very large, sparkling crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, shimmering like a thousand diamonds. All of the furniture was elegant and antique. There were red couches and white carpet. There was a grand, red carpeted stair case leading to the upstairs. Martin could only imagine how grand the upstairs was, if the front room looked like a museum.

"Welcome to our home," Jen gracefully gestured around the grand room.

Martin could only nod, "Uh, thank you."

Jen grinned, seeing Martin's shock.

"No wonder he thinks he is a king, he lives like one," Martin muttered under his breath.

Jen didn't seem to hear him, as she spoke, "So, let us go to the kitchen, where you can sign your contract."

Martin just nodded, staring at the crystal chandelier. He was strangely drawn to it. He had never seen something look more beautiful or mysterious.

Jen walked into the kitchen, her heart pounding. She was so anxious to have the contract signed, so Alex could not protest. She knew that her husband had integrity and he would not back out on a deal, no matter the cost.

Martin trudged into the kitchen, trying to keep his mouth from dropping open. The kitchen was equally stunning. All of the countertops were white granite. The sink and faucet were golden, instead of the silver one would expect in a normal kitchen. A grand skylight filled the room with light and caused the granite island to shimmer. The floor was white marble and not a speck of dirt stained the ground. There were red roses in the middle of the island, beside a white paper. Martin almost missed it, if it wasn't for the giant, red pen sitting upon it. He had never seen such a white kitchen, or any kitchen so clean, in his life.

"If you can just sign on this line," Jen smiled, handing Martin the red pen.

Martin took the fine tipped pen and paused, "What exactly am I agreeing to?"

Jen smiled, Martin was so much like Alex, "It is just an agreement you will work for us, for at least a year, in helping my husband recover completely. You will help with his daily tasks and whatever reasonable tasks he requests."

"Who determines what is reasonable?" Martin inquired.

Jen thought on this a moment – she hadn't considered that.

"I will be the mediator," Jen replied.

Martin nodded, satisfied.

Martin scrawled his name on the line and Jen sighed in relief. Now, she just had to explain it to her husband.

* * *

Author's Note: Again, so sorry for the wait and thank you to my supporters! :D More will come soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Jen and Martin walked up the steps to Alex's room.

Jen turned to face Martin, "Wait here a moment."

Martin nodded.

Jen took a deep breath, and pushed open the white, double doors.

Alex smiled as he saw his wife enter the room.

Jen nervously smiled back and cleared her throat, "Alex, Honey, you know how we talked about getting you a caretaker?"

Alex raised one eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Well, I hired a caretaker," she quickly explained.

"Already?" Alex smiled.

"Yes," Jen nervously responded.

"Well, who is it?" Alex asked, impatient.

Jen nervously fidgeted a moment, unsure of how Alex was going to feel.

Alex scowled, "Jen?"

Jen still remained silent.

"Jennifer," Alex called, using that special tone that meant she was required to speak.

"Dr. Martin," Jen finally replied.

Alex looked at Jen in shock.

"Come on in, Dr. Martin," Jen called.

"He's here?" Alex gasped, looking pale.

Dr. Martin walked in and smiled, "Mr. Pane, I do hope you are doing well."

Alex just stared at Jen.

"He has already signed a contract, he will be with us for a year," Jen quickly explained.

"Jen, I need to speak with you for a moment," Alex whispered.

Jen nodded, "Alright."

"Alone," Alex insisted.

Martin nodded and stepped out into the hall.

"Dr. Martin? "Alex hissed.

"What is wrong?" Jen asked, concerned.

"Why Dr. Martin?" Alex questioned.

"He is a doctor, a surgeon, and one of the best in his field. He saved your life, and not only did he save your life, but he genuinely cared for your well-being. He also made sure I was ok, unlike half of the staff there. He is kind and I can trust him. There are people trying to kill you, Alex. I wanted to hire someone I knew we could trust, with good credentials," Jen explained.

Alex swallowed hard, "He was fired."

Jen stared at him in surprise, "What? Why?"

Alex cleared his throat, "He broke the HIPPA laws and several other hospital procedures."

Jen wanted to slump into a chair and just die. Martin was fired because of her? Alex watched her face pale and grew concerned.

"Jen, what is wrong?" Alex pressed.

Jen bit her lip and shook her head.

"Jennifer," Alex pushed.

"It is all my fault," Jen whispered.

"What is? Jen what is wrong?" Alex probed.

She shook her head, "Dr. Martin was fired, because of my requests."

"What?" Alex replied.

Jen took a deep breath, "I asked Dr. Martin to violate the HIPPA laws. I just wanted to know how you were doing. No one would tell me…. No one."

Alex took deep calming breathes, trying to calm himself. Jen was not the cause for Dr. Martin's employment termination, he was.

"Well, he didn't just break the HIPPA laws," Alex quickly defended, "He also interrogated me about the attempted murder, which was not his job."

Jen paled even more, and fell into the chair beside Alex's bed.

"Jen, what is wrong?" Alex asked again

Jen trembled as she spoke, looking down at her hands, "Oh Alex! I asked him to do that, for me. No one, no one, would tell me what happened to you. They wouldn't even tell me if you were alive, dead, or in critical condition. Dr. Martin was the only one who made sure I was alright. He told me how you were doing. He even described the procedures you had. He told me how long you would to have to recover, he told me what medications you would need, and he made sure I was taken care of. He was kind and so good to me. So, I begged him to ask you how the accident occurred. He complied; he asked for me."

Alex slumped back down on his pillows, "Oh."

Jen turned to face Alex, "But how did they know?"

Alex groaned, "Well, I kind of told his employers. I kind of, asked them to fire him, and they were more than happy to comply."

"ALEX!" Jen gasped.

Alex tried to defend himself, "He broke laws, Jen! He couldn't be allowed to continue to do that. I mean he didn't even know you were my wife, anyone could have claimed relation."

"Yes, and he knew that. He made me provide evidence that I was really your wife. Then I had to provide ID and identify you. After passing those tests he willing helped me obtain information, I should have had already!" Jen hissed.

Alex flinched, "I know, I know. You wanted me to allow you to see my medical information, but I didn't want you to worry."

"Worry? Alex I worried more, because I didn't know how you were doing!" Jen protested.

"I know. I'm sorry," Alex mumbled.

"I can't believe you had Dr. Martin fired," Jen exhaled.

"It wasn't just me!" Alex protested, "His employers said that he used unusual procedures, on other patients, as well as myself."

"So, you were asking about other people's medical history?" Jen asked, raising one eyebrow.

Alex realized his mistake, "No, I was just told that when I requested to have him fired."

"He saved your life Alex! Realistically, you should not have survived such wounds! He saved you! And you had him fired?" Jen accused.

Alex looked down in shame.

"Well, I am really glad we offered him this job to redeem ourselves," Jen sighed.

Alex shook his head, "I don't think that is such a great idea. He must be furious with me."

"I would be. I am. Did you know he has a little girl, the same age as Frank?" Jen questioned.

Alex's mouth gaped open, "I didn't, but Jen, he used unusual methods in his other surgeries. I mean he would have been fired anyway."

"No Alex, he wouldn't. Every one of his patients have survived. They have miraculously pulled through. He was one of the best surgeons in the country!" Jen protested.

"Well he chose a lousy state to stay in then," Alex muttered.

"ALEX!" Jen scolded, "You are one to talk! You are a big CEO in a small town, a small state."

"That is for my protection," Alex argued.

"Yes, because that worked out so well, Alex," Jen sighed.

Alex faltered, unsure of how to respond. Jen was right, he was being a hypocrite, but he would never openly admit that.

"I just can't believe you did this, Alex. He loved his job. Not only have you had him fired, but you have ruined his reputation in doing so. That hospital actually has a decent standing in the medical community, and having him be fired from that hospital, ruined his career. This man loved being a doctor and surgeon. The way he cared about his patients, was amazing to watch. He loved his job Alex, and you took it from him. He will never be allowed to work as a surgeon again," Jen stated, standing up once more.

Alex felt horrible, absolutely horrible, "Jen I, I didn't know."

Jen shook her head, "The damage is done. Thank goodness we offered him a job that paid more than his last job."

"What?" Alex cried.

"Oh, I promise Dr. Martin double his salary," Jen said, indifferently.

"JEN! Do you know how much surgeons make?!" Alex protested.

"Yes, but it isn't as much as you think. Consider all the medical school debt he acquired, to do what he loved. He also has a wife and daughter that he cares for as well," Jen pointed out, "Besides, you got him fired. I think he definitely deserves a raise."

Alex became silent once more. Again, Jen was right; then again, she usually was.

"But wouldn't Dr. Martin be a little upset towards me? I mean, he knows I had him fired," Alex whispered.

Jen nodded, "Probably, but he won't hurt you."

"How can you be sure?" Alex questioned.

"Because Alex, if he wanted you dead, he could have killed you in the hospital the day he was fired. He cares for your well-being, despite what you did," Jen whispered.

Alex nodded, accepting the answer, feeling absolutely terrible.

"I'll go fetch Dr. Martin," Jen stated, walking out of the room.

* * *

Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it! Thanks for your continued support, it means a lot! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Martin leaned his head against the wall and sighed. So Alex Pane, really was responsible. He couldn't believe it, what a prat! A spoiled, good for nothing, cruel, arrogant a…

"Dr. Martin, please come in. I would like you to officially, meet my husband," Mrs. Pane smiled.

Martin smiled warmly and followed Mrs. Pane.

* * *

Alex Pane shifted uncomfortably on his pillows as Martin walked in.

Martin stood at the foot of the king sized bed and smiled a tight smile.

"Dr. Martin, meet Alex Pane, my husband. He will be your patient," Jen smiled.

Alex sighed, feeling extremely humiliated. That wasn't his typical introduction. Usually, he was introduced as one of the most powerful people in the world or as a legend. He was not used to being introduced as being so weak, and he didn't like it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you officially, Mr. Pane," Martin smiled.

Alex nodded, unsure of what he should do.

Jen smiled, "Alright, I trust that you two will be ok. Dr. Martin if you need anything, come and get me."

Martin nodded and watched Jen leave the room.

Alex just stared at the doctor. He dressed unusual for a doctor, but then again everything about this man was unusual. He was shifty, like he held a secret. Alex didn't like it.

Martin cleared his throat, "Mr. Pane as your personal physician I give you the order to stay in bed for two weeks. You may only get up with assistance, and _only_ to use the bathroom."

Alex stared at the strange man, who spoke like that now? When did a person ever say "person physician"? This man was clearly only a few streets away from crazy. Especially, if he thought Alex could spare two weeks off work. Two weeks! Alex could just picture the piles and piles of paperwork that would build on his desk in his absence. The notion of being gone for so long was insane. Clearly, the doctor was just taking revenge for what Alex had done to him. Dr. Martin was just trying to hurt Alex, and his career. This was the doctor's way of getting Alex back for destroying his career. He just knew it and he was not going to stand for it.

"Absolutely not! This is outrageous! I can't be down for two whole weeks. I happen to be a very busy man," Alex protested.

"Yes, I know, but you need time to heal," Martin protested.

"I already told you Dr. Martin, I DON'T HAVE TIME," Alex stated, enunciating his words.

Martin sighed; he somehow knew this would happen, "If you have a problem with my orders then you need to talk to your wife about it."

Alex stiffened. He didn't like that some man, who dressed like he was dirt poor, was telling him what to do. Alex didn't take orders; he gave them.

"Jennifer!" Alex bellowed.

Dr. Martin could hear Jen sigh the all the way down the hall, as she climbed back up the steps.

"What is it, Alex?" she sighed as she entered the room.

"You and Dr. Martin need to have a chat. He thinks that I need to stay down for two weeks. He needs to understand just how insane that sounds," Alex demanded.

Martin couldn't help, but think that Alex sounded like a spoiled child, and he smiled.

Jen sighed, "Ok. Dr. Martin I think we need to discuss the diagnosis."

Alex smiled smugly, but his smile vanished as Dr. Martin nodded, "Very well, but we will need to discuss this outside. I don't need Mr. Pane interrupting my every sentence."

* * *

Jen nodded and walked outside the doors. Martin closed the doors behind them and turned to face Jen. She looked so tired, and who could blame her. She had been through so much and had been there every second to wait on Alex. She needed rest more than Alex did.

"I apologize Mrs. Pane, but…" Martin began to speak.

Jen interrupted him, "Please, don't apologize, and please, call me Jen."

Martin paused a moment, "Alright…Jen, I am still very sorry."

Jen smiled, "Dr. Martin…"

Martin interrupted, "Please, Mrs., uh, Jen, call me Martin."

Jen smiled, "Dr." she paused catching herself, "Martin, you are not to blame."

Martin knew immediately to what she was referring to, and quickly tried to change the subject. He knew that Jen felt incredibly guilty, and he didn't want her to feel that way.

Martin cleared his throat, "Mr. Pane needs to stay in bed for two weeks and only get up with assistance. The reason being, his leg needs as much rest as possible, with minimal movement. His leg will take the longest to heal because of the multiple fractures."

Jen nodded, "Sounds fair."

Martin continued, "After the two weeks, there will be three weeks in which Mr. Pane…"

"Please, Dr. Martin, you can call him Alex," Jen smiled.

Martin nodded, "Ok. Well, Alex, isn't allowed to do any work for three weeks. He can't have stress on his body while it is trying to heal. It could severely slow down his healing process. He will take a while to heal."

Jen shook her head, "Alex is not going to like this, but I see your reasoning."

"However, I fear that Alex may be bed ridden longer that he or I anticipate," Martin warned.

Jen nodded, "Ok."

"He will not be allowed to enter his actual office, until after 3 months of being down. If he moves around more than he should, then he will have to wait longer to go back to work," Martin explained.

Jen sighed, "Alex really isn't going to like this. Have you any idea how long until he heals completely and can start doing normal activities again?"

Martin folded his arms and leaned on the wall, "Well, it is difficult to say. If Alex does everything as I've instructed, and his body is given the chance to rest and heal. Then, he could be ready to do his normal tasks after 6 months. If he doesn't, or he heals slower, he could go longer."

Jen groaned, "How much longer?"

"I would say a year max," Martin replied.

Jen exhaled deeply, "Good thing we hired you for a year then."

Martin nodded, "Yes. I just hope he is fully recovered by then."

"If he isn't could I hire you for another year?" Jen inquired.

Martin smiled a small smile, "Yes, but I don't think Alex would be too happy with that."

Jen laughed, "Probably, but I am still grateful for your willingness to help."

Martin gave a small nod, "Of course. Now, you should go get some rest yourself. I'll take care of Alex."

Jen gave a small yawn, "You are right. Good Luck."

"Thanks," Martin smiled.

He watched Jen walk down the stairs and took a deep breath, time to tell Alex.

* * *

Dr. Martin walked in with a tight smile and Alex knew immediately he wasn't going to like what was going to be said.

"Alex Pane, your wife has agreed with my orders for you to stay in bed for two whole weeks," Martin began to explain.

"That is ridiculous! Does she forget how busy the office gets? Dr. Martin this isn't possible, not with my line of work," Alex protested.

"I wasn't finished," Martin interrupted, "Not only are you bed ridden for two weeks, but you are not allowed to do anything concerning your job for 3 weeks after."

Alex opened his mouth to start another protest.

Dr. Martin continued, "You will not be allowed to enter your office, until at least 3 months of resting and physical therapy."

Alex blurted out, "You can't do that! You are crazy if you think I can afford to wait that long!"

"You can't afford not to, Alex Pane," Dr. Martin responded coolly.

"Dr. Martin," Alex began to argue.

"I'm sorry but that is my diagnosis, Alex…" Martin began to say, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"First off," Alex interrupted, "You may call me Mr. Pane and that is it. Second, I don't think you understand my situation."

Dr. Martin shook his head, "No I understand it much better than you, and your wife said I could call you Alex."

Alex scowled in response. Who did this guy think he was? He was just a fired surgeon, and he had no right to undermine his authority.

"Dr. Martin, my job is my life," Alex tried to explain.

Dr. Martin cut him off coldly, "So was mine. These are your orders and if you want to heal in 6 months and not a year, then I would suggest you follow them."

Alex was shocked at Dr. Martin's boldness and he didn't really like it. However, there was something to his advantage. Something Jen had so kindly provided him with; his chance, for revenge.

"Very well, Dr. Martin. Since we have this settled let us talk about other matters," Alex gave a small smile.

Martin looked at Alex in concern, wondering what kind of other matters Alex was referring to.

"You see, Jen said that you would work for me, and help me with tasks I want done. I have a few chores I would like you to do," Alex grinned.

Martin cocked his head slightly. Alex Pane, the CEO of Knights' Furniture, had chores?

"You see the state of this room? It's an absolute mess. I need someone to clean it up for me, since I clearly can't clean it myself," Alex stated.

Martin tried not to scowl; Alex was clearly enjoying himself.

"Don't you have other staff members to do this for you?" Martin asked.

Alex pretended to think on this a moment, "No, I don't think so."

Martin sighed, "What would you like me to do."

Alex beamed, "Well I do think that these floors need a good scrubbing."

Martin's mouth gaped open in protest. He was a surgeon, not a servant.

"Then once your done with that I want you to polish my armor," Alex grinned.

Martin stared at Alex in shock, "What did you say?"

Alex pointed across the room at a suit of armor.

"Why do you have armor?" Martin inquired.

Alex rolled his eyes, "I work for Knights' Furniture, that over there is our original mascot."

Martin nodded, "Oh, of course."

Martin couldn't get rid of the feeling of déjà vu. He had heard these commands before, though he couldn't imagine why. No surgeon would have ever been required to do such meaningless tasks.

"And once you have finished, you can muck out my horses," Alex added.

Muck out his horses? Who did Alex think he was? Martin was no groom; the closest he had been to such a title was on his wedding day.

Martin nodded, seeing Alex's pleasure.

"Anything else, sire?" Martin asked, giving a mock bow.

Alex scowled, "Just get on with your chores."

Martin nodded, giving a small smile, "Where will I find the supplies?"

"In the closet down the hall," Alex replied.

Martin gave a small nod and exited the room.

Alex watched him in surprise. Something about the doctor was very, very familiar. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew Martin. He had given those orders before, but he hadn't. That was the first time he had ever made such ridiculous demands, yet it felt almost natural. He shook his head; the pain medication was definitely affecting him.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy the interaction between these two. More is coming soon, but please, let me know what you think! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey. So I am soooo sorry you had to wait so long! I was doing the nanowrimo and I had to devote all of my time to my novel. I am pleased to say I wrote 45,000 words out of 50,000 yeah. Anyway here is the next chapter. :) I hope you enjoy and comment! :D

* * *

Martin grumbled as he walked outside to the stables, "If Alex really thinks he is going to get away with this every time? Oh, he has got another thing coming!"

"What are you doing?" a voice called out from a horse stable.

Martin stopped his grumbling and looked up startled, "Is someone there?"

A young man, who looked about eighteen, poked his head around the stable door. His brown hair was messy and had a few pieces of hay in his hair. His brown eyes twinkled, "Just Jared."

Martin cocked his head, "Who?"

The young boy, who called himself Jared, walked out of the stall, and carefully locked the door behind him.

He held his hand out towards Martin, "The name is Jared. I am Alex Pane's groom."

Martin took Jared's hand, "It is nice to meet you. My name is Martin."

Jared smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Martin. So what brings you to Alex Pane's stables?"

Martin sighed, "I made the mistake in saving Alex's life, so now I am working for him as his personal doctor."

Jared chuckled, "And I thought my job was rough, but still what is a doctor doing out at the stables?"

Martin groaned, "Alex needs me to help you 'muck out his stables'"

Jared laughed, "I see he is just trying to make you miserable, because he doesn't like the idea of staying home."

Martin chuckled, "Yeah, especially when I condemn him to bed rest for two weeks, and house arrest for 3 months…"

Jared roared in laughter, "I think I like you already."

Martin smiled, "So what do you need me to do out here?"

Jared scratched his head, "Well, I have most done most of the work out here already…"

Martin nodded, "Ok."

Jared gave a sly smiled, "But… have you ever ridden a horse?"

Martin shook his head, "No, I have never been near a horse. I am a human doctor, not a vet."

Jared chuckled, "Yes, well, the horses in here need exercised. We usually hook him up to the device out there, to walk them in circles, but they really could use a good run. Especially since Mr. Pane hasn't ridden them in quite some time."

Martin looked nervously, "I don't think can ride them."

Jared brushed Martin's comment off, "Don't be silly it isn't that hard. I will help you mount the horse, and I will teach you how to ride. It will be a piece of cake."

Martin sighed, "Ok."

Jared very quickly got the horse ready and turned to smile at Martin, "Ok, he is all yours."

Martin stared at the beautiful brown horse, with the black mane and tail. He was a handsome horse, he would give him that, but the horse was huge. He probably could very easily crush him. Martin walked up slowly to the horse, and looked at Jared for instructions.

"Place your foot in the stirrup," Jared instructed, lifting up the stirrup to show Martin.

Martin nodded, and did as he was instructed.

"Now, go ahead and put some weight on that foot and swing your leg over the horse. Then place your foot in the other stirrup," Jared commanded.

Martin did as he was told and sat on the horse with a small smile. It felt, comfortable, normal.

"Very good," Jared praised.

Jared untied the horse from the stall door and took the reins. He led the horse out slowly, constantly watching Martin. Martin sat upon the horse with ease. He seemed to balance himself perfectly, like he had ridden his whole life. Jared stopped the horse, and gave the reins to Martin.

"In order to tell the horse to go, give him a little kick to his flank. To stop him, just pull back on the reins. Be sure to hold onto the reins in one hand, and you are good to start. Start out at a speed you are comfortable," Jared smiled.

Martin nodded.

"Oh and remember if you fall off the horse, get right back on. The horse needs to know who is in control," Jared laughed.

Martin nodded again, swallowed hard, and kicked the horse.

The horse leapt forward, eager to finally be able to ride. Martin found riding a horse was easy and a walk was too calm for his taste. He kicked the horse again and the horse began to trot. This was still too slow, too easy. He squeezed his legs, urging the horse to pick up speed. The quarter horse needed no more encouragement. He tore across the path.

Martin smiled as he guided the horse in circles around the stables. He loved the feel of the wind as the horse galloped. It felt natural to be on the horse, and the horse was clearly enjoying himself as well. The horse let out a joyful nicker, as his hooves dug into the dirt path. Martin pulled back on the reins and the horse came to a gradual stop. He kept pulling back on the reins, and the horse backed up. He steered the horse over towards Jared, and trotted over to him slowly. Martin swung off the horse, his face flushed with excitement.

Jared let out a low whistle, "Where did you learn to ride like that?"

Martin dismounted the horse, "I don't know, but that was great!"

Jared shook his head, in shock, "I have never seen anyone ride a horse so well!"

Martin blushed, slightly, "I had no idea that riding a horse was that easy."

"It isn't," Jared stated bluntly. "You, my friend, are one of the greatest naturals I have ever seen. You even knew how to back up a horse! That isn't taught until one stays on a horse! I thought for sure you were going to fall, but you never did, you kept perfect balance! You are a phenomenon!"

Martin rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, "Yeah, well, um. I suppose I should go check on Alex."

Martin began to walk briskly away.

Jared called after him, "Martin!"

Martin turned around.

"Next time Mr. Pane tells you to go muck out his stables, come see me about riding again. I think you are just the guy we have been looking for to give the horses proper exercise," Jared grinned.

Martin nodded and turned back to enter the house.

* * *

Jen stared up at the crystal chandelier in dismay. It needed a dusting so badly and she wanted to take care of it. But Alex had her so overburdened with the paper work he couldn't receive yet. Jen sighed as she turned down the hall to the "home office." Sometimes she wished Alex didn't work for Knight's Furniture, it seemed to bring their family nothing, but trouble. If Alex had died in the accident… she quickly brushed that thought away. Dr. Martin had saved him, it did not matter. Dr. Martin would help him heal. She had complete faith in Dr. Martin. He was already so loyal. He followed Alex's every whim and wish, in order to keep Alex happy. She owed Martin everything, and soon. Alex would be back on his feet. His first two weeks were almost up and she hoped Alex would heal quickly; for both of their sakes.

Martin climbed up the steps and carefully entered Alex's room. Alex was sound asleep and lay comfortably on his three different pillows. Martin smiled as he crept over, and pulled the covers up to Alex's chin.

Jen stood at the door and watched Martin carefully take care of Alex. He was so gentle, a good friend really, whether Martin would ever admit it... or Alex for that matter.

Martin turned around and saw Mrs. Pane watching him. He blushed slightly and walked over to the door. She moved out of the way, so he could exit and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Thank you Dr. Martin, you can have a good weekend," Jen smiled.

Martin looked at Jen in surprise, "Pardon, Mrs. Pane, but..."

Jen interrupted, "Please call me Jen. You look worn out. I think you could use a day's rest. I will care for him until Monday. Then you can return your duties."

"That is three days of rest," Martin protested.

"You have earned them. You need to rest so you can help Alex with his physical therapy starting Monday."Jen declared.

Martin sighed, "Thank you Jen."

She smiled, tiredly, "You are welcome Martin. Enjoy the time with your little girl."

Martin nodded, "I will."

* * *

"Daddy!" the black haired girl cried in delight as Martin entered the house.

Martin knelt down and scooped his little girl up in his arms. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. She kissed him back.

"Oh Daddy, I have been waiting for you all day!" his little girl grinned.

Martin smiled, "I am sorry, sweetheart."

"I have to tell you about what I did in kindergarden!" Martin's daughter declared.

Martin chuckled, "Ok."

"Put me down Daddy, I have to show you! I hung it up on the fridge," the little girl commanded.

Martin followed his daughter's wishes, and set her down on the ground. He watched his bright eyed daughter go running into the kitchen.

Feliciana, who was standing in the doorway, came over and gave her husband a gentle peck on the lips, "How was work?"

Martin sighed, "Good. I got a couple of days off, so I can rest up for the next few weeks."

Feliciana nodded, "Oh is it time for his physical therapy already?"

Martin nodded.

"Wow, those two weeks flew," Feliciana gasped.

Martin shrugged, "Sort of."

Feliciana laughed again, and gave Martin a gentle kiss.

"Here it is Daddy!" his little girl cried, tearing out of the kitchen.

Martin hugged his wife, as he watched looked down at his little girl. She proudly held up a picture, and Martin stooped down to look at the precious work of art.

"It looks very nice sweetheart," Martin smiled.

His little girl grinned, "Thanks Daddy! Guess what it is!"

Martin whispered softly, pulling her onto his bended knee, "Why don't you tell me about your picture."

His little girl nodded, "Ok. This is a camel. This is a horse, and this is a castle. This is you and me."

Martin smiled, "That is very nicely done, Isabelle."

Isabelle beamed, as she looked up at Martin, "It is us in the story you always tell me about! Will you tell it to me again Daddy? Please!"

Martin took a deep breath, "Yes, dear."

He scooped up his little girl in his arms and sat down on the couch.

"Now which story?" Martin smiled.

Isabelle snuggled up to her dad, "Um… the one about Camels. Like the one I drew, with the king and his knives."

Martin chuckled, "Do you mean about King Arthur and the Knights of Camelot?"

Isabelle nodded, "Yes and the Merlin."

"In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a kingdom rested on the shoulders of a young boy…" Martin began.

Isabelle grinned.

"His name…" Martin continued on.

"MERLIN!" Isabelle cried gleefully.

Martin nodded, "Merlin."

Feliciana snuggled up next to Martin as he told the story to his eager 5 year old daughter.

Martin began the rest of his tale, as the night moon rose in the sky, "Now in this kingdom, called Camelot, there was a boy destined to be the Once and Future King. Another boy was destined to be the greatest warlock ever known. Together they would bring a land of magic together, and Avalon would be born…"

* * *

Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed this. Just so you all know, I am considering ending this fan fiction. I don't seem to be having a lot of support, and I am finding it hard to continue. I hate to do this, but it just doesn't seem to be worth it. So please let me know what you think, if you want this to continue.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is more finally! Thanks for waiting and thank you especially thank you to all of those who reviewed:

; MildeAmasoj; horsegirl332211 ect.

Your support means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I liked reading it.

* * *

Martin pulled his brown jacket on and sighed. Today he was going to have take Isabelle to work with him. Feliciana was really sick, just with the common flu. She felt terrible, and he wanted to stay and help her.

However, Feliciana wouldn't hear of it. "They gave you three days off already. Besides all I want is time to sleep. Maybe Isabelle could go to work with you…"

Martin had tried to protest, but Feliciana wouldn't budge.

Isabelle was thrilled. "Mommy said I could go to work with you today Daddy!"

Martin nodded, "Yes, because Mommy is sick."

Isabelle nodded solemnly, "Yes, but you are going to make her better. Like you are making Frank's Dad better."

Martin smiled, "Yes, but honey, at work you can't bother Mr. Pane, ok?"

Isabelle nodded, "Ok, Daddy."

Martin took a deep breath and took his daughter's waiting hand.

Jen watched the window anxiously. She hoped Martin would arrive soon because if he didn't then she was sure Alex was going to hurt himself. Alex had been counting down the days he could get out of his "cursed bed." He had tried to keep his movement to a minimum even though it drove him crazy. Despite his anger, he was still gentle towards Frank. Jen knew it was hard on Frank to see his strong father so, well, hurt. She knew that it killed Alex to have his son see him like that. Jen didn't like it much either, but she trusted Martin. She sighed in relief as she saw Martin walking up the long drive way, but she squinted in disbelief. Who was the small figure walking by his side?

She opened the door and smiled, "Martin. Welcome back, Alex has been eagerly waiting to start his physical therapy."

Martin nodded, as he walked up the steps, "I can imagine so, but I am afraid I have a favor to ask of you."

Jen nodded, "Of course!"

"My wife is ill. She has the stomach flu, and needed some peace and quiet. So I had to take my daughter with me today," Martin explained. "I was wondering if you could watch her, while I teach Alex his exercises?"

Jen smiled down at the little black haired girl, "It would be a pleasure."

The little girl beamed up at Jen, "You were right Daddy. She is very nice."

Jen giggled and stooped down to talk to the little girl, "What is your name?"

The little girl looked at her father and then back at Jen, "My name is Isabelle. You are Frank's mom. Frank is in my class."

Jen nodded, "What a lovely name, Isabelle."

Martin shuffled his feet nervously, "I do not have any money to pay, but you can just dock it out of my salary if you wish."

Jen shook her head, "Nonsense! Perhaps she and Frank could play together today, while I still get work done myself. You are fine Martin, I am just glad you are here."

Martin nodded and knelt on one knee next to Isabelle, "Sweetheart, Daddy is going to go upstairs to see Mr. Pane now. You stay down here with Mrs. Pane, alright?"

Isabelle nodded, her bright blue eyes shining with excitement, "Ok."'

Martin let out a sigh of relief as he stood once again, "Thank you again, Jen."

"Of course," Jen smiled.

Martin walked up the steps to see Alex Pane, dreading how today would go. He hoped Isabelle would behave appropriately.

Isabelle watched her father disappear up the steps and turned back to face Jen, "Excuse me, Mrs. Pane."

Jen interrupted her, "Please, you can call me Jen."

Isabelle nodded, "Ok Ms. Jen."

Jen chuckled, softly, "Just Jen will be fine, Isabelle."

Isabelle nodded again, "Ok. Jen, you are very pretty."

Jen blushed, "Why thank you. You are quite the beautiful girl yourself."

Isabelle laughed, "I know that! My Daddy tells me every day!"

Jen laughed, "I am sure he does!"

"Ms… Jen uh, I have a question," Isabelle said nervously rocking back and forth on her toes.

Jen looked down at Isabelle, "What is it?"

"Well, Frank. He isn't very nice, but you are. Why?" Isabelle asked, bluntly.

Jen blinked in surprise. She had no idea of her son's behavior. As far as she knew he was a good child, but lately she hadn't had a lot of time to talk to him about school…

"I don't know," Jen admitted, "I think maybe because his dad is hurt. I don't think Frank likes to see him hurting."

Isabelle nodded, "I understand, but that doesn't mean he has to be mean. No one is nice to him because his is a rich boy, and kindergardeners don't like rich boys."

Jen cocked her head, "Why is that?"

"Because rich boys think they are better than everyone," Isabelle recited.

"Do you really believe that?" Jen asked in shock.

Isabelle shook her head, "No, but Frank sure is grumpy all the time. He really doesn't like anyone. He doesn't have any friends."

Jen frowned. This news alarmed her. Just how much had she ignored her son in his first couple of weeks?

"Well, maybe you can be his friend," Jen slowly said.

Isabelle shook her head fiercely back and forth, "He can't be my friend! I already have a bestest friend and best friend. I have no more room!"

Jen smiled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't have room. My Mommy is my best friend and my Daddy is my bestest friend. He can't be my friend," Isabelle reasoned.

Jen stifled a laugh, "Well maybe he can be your buddy then?"

Isabelle shook her head again, "He can't. That is my kindgergarden teacher."

Jen tried to hide her wide grin, "Hmmm… what about a playmate?"

Isabelle thought on this hard, "Hmmm.. I don't think I have one of those."

Jen nodded, "So does that mean you will be his playmate?"

Isabelle considered this carefully, "Um…sure! What does a playmate do?"

Jen thought on this a moment, "Well, they play with a person who needs someone to play with."

Isabelle cocked her head, "Doesn't he have any brother and sisters to play with?"

Jen looked down, "No."

Isabelle picked up on Jen's mood immediately, "Oh that is ok! I don't either. You see when my mommy had me, she got really sick. She nearly died! My daddy saved her and well, she can't have babies anymore."

A tear trickled down Jen's cheek, and Isabelle frowned. She didn't know what to do with the sad woman.

"Your mother and I would probably be great friends then," Jen whispered, "Because the same thing happened to me. Only we didn't know your father, Alex barely got me to the hospital in time…"

Isabelle ran and gave Jen a hug around the waist. She looked up at the startled woman.

"Do not worry, Jen. You still have Frank, and he loves you. That is all that matters. I will be his playmate, where is he?" Isabelle stated.

Jen brushed away her tears, "He is up in his room, playing alone."

Isabelle frowned, "I hate playing alone. That is why I like it when Mommy and Daddy play with me."

Jen nodded. Perhaps she should sit down and play with Frank more often.

"So, uh, where is his room?" Isabelle questioned.

Jen smiled, "Up the stairs."

"This is house is so big, I think I will get lost very easy," Isabelle proclaimed.

Jen laughed, "Here, I will take you up to his room."

Isabelle smiled and took Jen's tanned hand. Together they walked up the grand stairs.

Frank was sitting on the floor playing with a toy model of a knight. Frank loved knights, because his Dad worked for Knight's Furniture. He sighed as he bounced the horse up and down. He loved to ride horses, but his dad was hurt. Since his dad was hurt, he couldn't take him on rides anymore. Frank was too little to ride by himself. He heard a knock on his door, and heard it click open.

He stood up startled. His mother was standing at the door with a little girl from his kindergarten class, Isabelle.

His mother smiled, "Frank. Isabelle came over to play because her dad is working and her mom is sick."

Frank just stared at Isabelle.

Isabelle just stared at Frank.

Jen cleared her throat nervously. Not so sure this was such a great idea. For one five year old and one six year old there was a great deal of tension in the room.

"If you need anything, come get me," Jen said as she left the room, her beautiful lilac dress trailing behind her.

Frank scowled, "What are you doing here?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, as dramatically as she could, "Did you not listen to your Mommy at all Frank?"

Frank glared, "I listened to my Mom. I am not a baby anymore, I don't say 'Mommy'."

Isabelle's blue eyes flashed angrily, "I am no baby!"

"You are five. I am now six," Frank proudly declared.

Isabelle glared, "That doesn't make you better."

"My Dad is rich," Frank declared.

"My Dad is saving your rich daddy's life," Isabelle hissed.

The two children stood only a few feet apart from each other.

"My Dad doesn't need your poor dad's help," Frank stated.

Isabelle shook her head, "If it weren't for my dad, then your dad would be dead."

Frank bristled, "My dad is strong!"

"So is mine!" Isabelle insisted.

"Get out. I don't want you here," Frank growled.

Isabelle lifted her head proudly, "Well, tough. I have to stay here. My daddy is working and your mom told me to play with you."

Frank made a face, "I would rather hang upside down by my toes, being tickled to death!"

Isabelle scowled, "I am sure we can make that happen. At kindergarden no one likes you. You are a big old bully!"

"It is kindergarten, not garden. And I don't care. You guys are all the bullies," Frank corrected.

Isabelle frowned, "What?"

Frank sighed, "None of you know what it is like to be all alone. I don't have any brothers or sisters to play with…"

Isabelle smiled, softly, "Neither do I."

Frank smiled, for a moment, but scowled, "Well. You still have friends at school."

"That is because I know how to be nice," Isabelle stated, bluntly.

Frank blinked, "Well, it doesn't matter. I want you out right now."

Isabelle shook her head, "I already told you I can't. I told your mom I would play with you."

Frank folded his arms, "I don't want to play with a stupid girl."

Isabelle bristled, "Well excuse me richy pants! I didn't ask for this! I don't know why I would agree to be a playmate to such a….spoiled brat!"

Frank looked up in shock, "What did you say?"

"You are a stupid, mean, spoiled brat. Who is very, very… arrogant!" Isabelle declared.

Frank cocked his head, "What? What does arrogant mean? And I am not a brat!"

Isabelle nodded, "You are too…I don't know what arrogant means. I just heard my daddy say that about your daddy. I know it means not nice things."

Frank shouted, "Take it back!"

"NO! I will not!" Isabelle yelled, "You Frank Pane are a big arrogant, stupid, camel!"

Frank glared, "Well you are a toad spitting witch!"

Isabelle gasped, "You are a…cry baby!"

"You are a garbage slinging scumbag!" Frank growled.

Isabelle just glared, "You. Are the worst person alive."

Frank stood there dumbfounded.

Isabelle satisfied with her victory stomped out of the room. She was going to find her daddy if it killed her. She was not going to spend one more second with the likes of Frank Pane!

"That hurts Martin!" Alex cried out, as Martin slowly stretched his leg over his head.

Martin tried to keep his cool, "Alex, this is part of the healing process because you didn't use these muscles we need to slowly strengthen them again. I know it hurts."

Alex scowled, "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

Martin sighed, "If you really question whether I am authorized why don't you find another doctor. I doubt you will find someone who will put up with what I have."

Alex knew Martin was right, but he didn't like his tone. Martin was his employee, not the other way around.

Martin began to stretch the other leg, the injured one. He very slowly beginning to push it up, and it probably hurt real bad.

Alex couldn't take it anymore, "Ow that hurt like h…"

Alex was cut off as a little black haired girl burst into the room, followed by his dark brown haired son.

Martin was so startled by the interruption, he dropped Alex's leg.

"Ow! You bumbling idiot!" Alex cried out.

"Sorry," Martin apologized, staring at his daughter.

"How dare you call my daddy that! He saved your life!" the girl with black hair cried.

Alex stared in shock at the black haired girl, "Who are you?"

"Isabelle," Martin gave a strangled whisper.

"My name is Isabelle!" the girl proudly stated.

Alex looked at Martin.

Martin nervously cleared his throat, "She is my daughter."

Alex raised a single eyebrow.

"Daddy I want to go home!" Isabelle proclaimed.

Martin nervously fidgeted, "Isabelle honey, Daddy is working."

Isabelle scowled, "I will not stay with these arrogant brats any longer!"

Martin's mouth gaped open. He didn't know where his daughter had learned those words. Alex was equally stunned.

"Where did you learn that?" Martin gasped.

Isabelle smiled, "From you, Daddy. You said it about Mr. Pane."

Martin wanted to just vanish.

Frank scowled, "First take back what you said."

Isabelle turned towards Frank, "Never."

"You bumbling idiot! Take it back," Frank cried out.

Martin turned to face a paling Alex. It was not secret where Frank learned that insult.

Just then Jen came at the door, her face equally pale.

"I am so sorry, Alex," Jen began to apologize.

Alex lifted his hand, "Now, don't Jennifer."

"I am so sorry, Alex," Martin began to apologize.

Alex shook his head, "Don't."

Isabelle glared fiercely at Frank.

"Frank and Isabelle please leave the room for a minute. The adults need to talk," Alex stated firmly.

The children slunk from the room, still scowling at each other. Frank shut the door behind them and Alex focused his attention on Jen and Martin.

"Would you care to tell me what is going on?" Alex asked calmly.

"I am sorry, my wife was sick, and so I took Isabelle to work with me today," Martin apologized.

"And I decided it would be a good idea for them to play together," Jen said looking down.

Alex sighed, "Martin, I see your daughter has a good grasp of vocabulary, well past her age."

Merlin nodded, "Yes, and your son as well."

"True, so now. What do we do?" Alex frowned.

Jen thought hard, "Well. I suppose we could see if they get along. I mean Alex, your son, he doesn't have any friends. Isabelle is the only one who has been willing to try."

Alex laughed, softly, "And we can see how well that is going."

Jen frowned, "Alex we have to do something."

Martin stood awkwardly between the two as they talked as though he wasn't there. Personally he wasn't sure he wanted a strong link between the Pane family and his family. He was kind of proud his daughter was so bold, but still at the same time…

"Martin, this is your daughter. Do you think you can talk to her?" Jen questioned.

Martin shook his head, "She is one very stubborn girl."

"Like her father," Alex smiled.

Martin sighed, "I will go and talk to her."

"And bring her to work tomorrow," Alex ordered. "If anything she is entertaining."

Martin nodded, "Yes, sir."

What was he getting himself into? What had Isabelle gotten herself into?

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your support. I really do appreciate it and I will continue. Things are about to get fun!

However, it will be a long wait as I will be away from my computer for a couple of weeks. So enjoy this chapter as you wait. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! Thank you so much for being patient with me! I am so sorry you had to wait. Thank you so much for your support! I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Isabelle leaned on the wall glaring at Frank.

"Look what you've done," Frank whispered fiercely, trying to listen through the door.

Isabelle laughed, "Oh please. If I got what I wanted I would be gone."

Frank stared at Isabelle, "You don't talk like you are five all the time."

"Neither do you," Isabelle retorted.

Frank stood up straight and said proudly, "That is because my mother and father taught me a lot of vocabulary. I am at least five years ahead."

Isabelle scoffed, "Big deal. So am I."

Frank stared at her, "Then why do you call your Dad, Daddy?"

Isabelle frowned, "Because, he is my Daddy and my best friend. Plus, I am still five."

Frank sighed, "I see."

Isabelle's gaze softened, "I know that it must be hard for you. I don't know what would happen if my dad got hurt. I don't know what it is like to be in your shoes, but we are more like each other than you would like to believe."

Frank cocked his head, "What?"

Isabelle sighed, "Your mommy told me how you can't have brothers and sisters. I can't either."

Frank looked down, "Why do you care?"

Isabelle sighed, "It doesn't matter."

Just then the door began to open.

Frank jumped away from the door and stood by Isabelle's side. Isabelle and Frank looked at the door startled.

Martin stood in the door way shaking his head, "Oh, Isabelle, honey you have really gotten us in trouble this time."

Isabelle glanced at Frank and back at her father startled, "Daddy, did I get you fired again?"

Martin shook his head, "No, darling, just the opposite."

Isabelle frowned, "What did I do?"

Martin shook his head again, "You are now to come to work with me every day…"

Isabelle ran up and gave her father a hug, "Yay!"

"But, I will still need to work," Martin cautioned.

"Oh, I will be extra good, Daddy, maybe Jen will want my help," Isabelle chattered excitedly.

Martin smiled, nervously, "Well dear, she does…"

Isabelle beamed.

"She wants you to be Frank's playmate. You are to keep him company every day, during the breaks, at school, and after school," Martin finished.

Isabelle frowned, "What?"

Frank scowled, "Excuse me, doctor, but I don't…"

Martin shook his head, "It is your parent's decision Frank, not mine."

"I need to talk to Mr. Pane and Jen, Daddy! I cannot be friends with him!" Isabelle frowned.

Martin folded his arms, "Isabelle, you chose to misbehave, and now you are in a bit of a pickle. I am afraid you will have to pay the consequences."

Isabelle folded her arms and began to pout, "But I don't want to spend time with an arrogant brat."

Martin scowled, "I do not want to ever hear those words come out of your mouth again, Isabelle. Am I understood?"

Isabelle bowed her head, "Yes Daddy."

"Now, go play with Frank. I have to work some more," Martin ordered.

Isabelle nodded, sulking, as she watched the door close shut once more.

* * *

Martin shut the door behind him and sighed.

Jen smiled, "So is she willing?"

Martin nodded, "More or less. She will be coming every day, however, being respectful, I do not see how this plan is going to work."

Jen grinned, "In time those two will be very close. Maybe they will find they need another friend."

Martin nodded, but muttered under his breath, "Or maybe she will be stubborn and they will clash again."

Alex cleared his throat, "If we have quite figured out the situation, then I would like to continue my recovery process."

Martin nodded, "Yes, of course. I apologize."

* * *

The two children walked back to Frank's room sulking. Isabelle entered the room first, followed by Frank.

She turned around to face Frank, "This is all your fault, if you could just learn to be nice."

"My fault?" Frank shouted, "If you learned not to go running to your Daddy every time something went wrong, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

Isabelle scowled, "Well because of both of us, we are both stuck in this mess!"

Frank shook his head, "This is your fault."

"You still act like you are five," Isabelle muttered.

"What?" Frank asked, defensively.

"Oh, you heard me," Isabelle snapped.

Frank threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, "Ugh! I just don't know what to do!"

Isabelle sat down on the floor, crossing her legs Indian style, and folding her arms, "So we are in the same boat."

"If only I could go for a ride," Frank whispered.

Isabelle looked up at Frank in surprise, "Ride what? A boat?"

Frank rolled his eyes, "Horses."

"You like horses?" Isabelle gasped.

Frank stared at Isabelle like she was stupid, "Like horses? Are you kidding? We own a stable. I have my own horse."

Isabelle's mouth dropped open, "I just… I didn't know that boys liked ponies too."

Frank bristled, "Brave knights went to battle on horses. Horses were not meant to be a girl's pet."

Isabelle nodded, "I love the story of knights, especially the knights that had a lot of camels."

Frank cocked his head, puzzled, "What?"

"Well, there is a story that my daddy tells me. It is about this king, named Arthur and his amazing wizard servant, Merlin. Arthur has this pretty wife and these knights that use knives to fight enemies who try and attack the lot of camels…" Isabelle tried to explain.

Frank smiled, "My dad used to tell a story about a guy named King Arthur too, and the Merlin guy!"

Isabelle stood up in excitement, beaming.

Frank's smile fell, "I loved listening to that story, but when he got sick, he stopped telling it to me. He got too tired. I wish he would get better…"

Isabelle put a reassuring hand on Frank's shoulder, "My dad will make yours get better. I promise."

Frank looked at Isabelle, hopefully, "Do you really think he can?"

Isabelle nodded, "Yes. If anyone can help your dad, it would be my daddy."

Frank smiled, but quickly shrugged Isabelle's hand off his shoulder.

Isabelle looked at him in shock and in frustration and turned her back to him. She walked over to his bedroom window and stared at the stables below.

Frank followed her gaze and smiled, "Do you like to ride horses?"

Isabelle leaned her head on the glass window, "Yes. My mommy and daddy have only taken me once. It was at a carnival, and the horses were forced to go in circles. I loved every minute of it. I felt like a princess in the stories Daddy told me about."

"Would you like to ride one of our horses?" Frank questioned.

Isabelle turned around, her blue eyes twinkling in excitement, "Oh, yes!"

Frank grinned, "Do you want to go see the horses?"

Isabelle nodded her head, enthusiastically, "Oh please, can we?"

Frank nodded and Isabelle jumped up and down in excitement. She ran over and gave Frank a hug and jumped back in shock. Frank stood there just as startled.

"Sorry," Isabelle whispered, shyly.

Frank shook his head, "Don't worry. My dad told me girls don't really have cooties."

Isabelle laughed, "That is what my Daddy told me too."

Frank turned around and looked back at Isabelle, "Last one to the stables is a… arrogant brat."

Isabelle giggled and charged down the hall. The two children ran together to the stables. Isabelle burst forward and beat Frank, only by a couple of feet.

"I was right!" She crooned.

Frank stood by her, catching his breath, "About what?"

"You are an arrogant brat!" She laughed.

Frank laughed too, "Come on. Let me tell you about our horses."

Isabelle grinned and followed after Frank. Maybe being friends with Frank Pane wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked it! I loved writing it. Yes, I do realize they sound very mature for their age, but I blame their parents. ;) Anyway I really do hope you like it and the new chapter will be posted soon! Thanks again for the support! :D


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I know, this is way over due! I am so sorry! I have been so crazy busy! Anyway, I hope you like this... Review please. Oh and thanks to those who have been reviewing! :D Enjoy!

* * *

(Thirteen years later)

* * *

"I do not know how my parents met, and frankly, they don't either. They are in love though, their marriage is one of the happiest I have ever seen. The only other marriage that close to compares to my mother's and father's, is that of my father's employer. My father works for Alex Pane, the main head of the company, Knight's Furniture. My father has worked for him for thirteen years now. Mom said once that he was a doctor, a brilliant surgeon, and he saved Alex Pane's life. Somehow he became Alex Pane's right hand man, always there to help, and always working late. Mom did the best she could, but she spent most of her time swimming, in our pool in the backyard. She loves water. But I do not know how they met; they can never tell me the story, not even for this stupid assignment! So, I regret to inform you Mrs. Vievas I cannot tell you about my family history in three pages or more, because I do not know it. Neither my mother nor my father can remember how they met, and neither is offended. I am not the only one because another fellow classmate's parents do not recall either. I like to imagine their love was fought for throughout centuries, and that they were destined throughout time to meet again. They fell in love at first sight and lived happily ever after, with their one and only child, me. I do not know the real facts though. I could give you a false love story that would make you cry a river of tears, but you said to be honest. So I am. Please do not fail me for having integrity…"

"Isabelle," the teacher's voice rang shrilly across the room, even though she was standing right beside the eighteen year old girl.

Isabelle sighed, "Yes, Mrs. Vievas?"

"I take it that is not all you have written?" Mrs. Vievas scowled over her circular lenses.

"Yes, it is. I have already told you, I do not know my parents history, and they refuse to tell me," I stated.

Mrs. Vievas folded her arms, and spoke crossly, "You have had a whole week to type this paper for me, and to find out your family history."

"But, with all due respect, Mrs. Vievas, I did try and they will not tell me!" Isabelle protested.

"Well, because of your stubbornness I am just going to have to fail you," Mrs. Vievas sighed.

"Please!" Isabelle begged, "Please. I am being honest. Frank will tell you the same thing. Some parents just will not tell us how they met."

Mrs. Vievas shook her head, "If you will not do the assignment I have no choice, but to fail you. Perhaps next time you will do your paper, instead of spin some ridiculous story together."

Isabelle took the paper, with the giant, red, zero scrawled across the top, "But this is not fair…"

"Life is not fair," Mrs. Vievas snapped. "You are dismissed; you don't want to be late to your next class."

Isabelle hung her head, "Yes, Mrs. Vievas."

She walked out of the room muttering to herself, "It just isn't fair. Dad wouldn't tell me and Mom wouldn't either. I was honest and this is the reward I get? Perfect, just perfect!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Frank questioned as he ran to catch up with the fuming Isabelle.

"Mrs. Vievas just gave me a zero on the paper about our family heritage," Isabelle ranted, "I was honest and said that I did not know my heritage! So she failed me."

"Hey, Izzy, it isn't the end of the world. It is a zero. You were honest, your integrity will always be more than just a grade," Frank soothed.

Isabelle groaned, "Ugh! I know, but right now I am so stressed. I have college applications and…"

"Hey, hey," Frank interrupted, "Deep breaths."

"I am being serious!" Isabelle snapped.

"Well, maybe you need to have fun and relax," Frank responded, calmly.

"I just, don't have the time," Isabelle stated, shaking her head.

Frank walked in front of Isabelle and stopped her. She looked away, tears filling her eyes. She looked so stressed and worried. Isabelle was worried sick about college. Grades meant a scholarship, and a scholarship meant everything to her.

"Come on," Frank whispered, "Just an hour. We can go horseback riding, and I can finally beat you in a horse race."

Isabelle laughed, "Fat chance! I have beaten you in every horse race for five years now."

Frank shrugged playfully, "Well I won't blame you if you are afraid, I will beat you this time. Bowing out gracefully; I respect that."

Isabelle folded her arms, "Oh, I can still beat you."

"Prove it," Frank said with a wink, "Meet me this afternoon, at 4:00, at the stables."

Isabelle sighed, but smiled, "Alright, you win this battle, but I will win the race."

Frank smiled, "We will see. Just don't be late, or I will beat you."

"You'll need the head start," Isabelle teased.

Frank smiled again, and Isabelle smiled back.

"I have to go, I'll be late for class," Isabelle pardoned.

She rushed around Frank, trying to get to class on time. She had to keep her perfect attendance because maybe that could help her get a scholarship as well. She heard footsteps behind her and gave a small groan.

A black haired boy, with piercing blue eyes walked up by her side, "Hey Isabelle."

Isabelle mustered a fake smile, "Hi Matthew."

"So are you busy tonight?" Matthew questioned.

Isabelle sighed, "Yes, I happen to be busy."

"With what?" Matthew pressed.

"I have college applications to fill out, studying to do," Isabelle began to list.

Matthew sighed, "Is there any other time this week?"

Isabelle shook her head, "I have barely anytime scheduled to breathe this week, this month even."

"What about on the weekends?" Matthew pushed.

Isabelle looked over at Matthew who was practically sprinting to keep up with her pace, "Matthew, I am just too busy to go on a date with you. I am sorry."

Matthew looked down, "Ok."

Isabelle frowned, "Matthew, I just, you have to understand, I just can't."

Matthew nodded, "I understand. I just needed a date to my mother's formal dinner…"

Isabelle sighed, "When is that?"

Matthew looked up hopefully, "Well, it's the fourth Saturday this month. Would you go, please Isabelle?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "You really cannot take no for an answer, can you?"

Matthew shook his head, "Nope, not really. Please, if you go to this, I promise. I will never pester you again."

Isabelle sighed, "Why me, Matthew? There are plenty of other girls in this school. They would love to go to your rich house."

Matthew shrugged, "I just thought you would understand me more. I mean, nobody wants to go out with a nerdy millionaire, unlike the jock billionaire."

Isabelle gave a slight glare towards Matthew, "Frank is a nice boy."

"Oh great, you think he is all that too," Matthew sighed.

Isabelle gave Matthew a slight punch, "Matthew, we have been friends for five years, while Frank and I have been friends for thirteen. I know him, and he is a nice boy. You on the other hand need to just learn how to talk to other girls."

Matthew rolled his eyes, "No one wants to talk to the nerdy, rich guy. Not when there is a jock, uba rich guy."

Isabelle laughed, "You sell yourself too short."

"Please, Isabelle, please. As my friend, will you please go to this dinner date with me?" Matthew begged.

"Oh do not pull the friend card," Isabelle groaned.

"Please, as my friend, Isabelle" Matthew pleaded.

Isabelle sighed in defeat, "What time is the dinner?"

"At seven," Matthew grinned, "On the fourth Saturday. The dress is well, formal, so wear something nice, but make sure it is comfortable still."

Isabelle nodded, "Fine. This is my stop."

"See you on the fourth Saturday," Matthew smiled.

Isabelle gave a fake smile and entered the classroom. She slumped in her seat, as the bell rang. Why couldn't Matthew catch the hint, she wasn't interested in him. He had been dropping hints since the first year of their friendship. Isabelle wanted nothing to do with him, in fact, she considered him almost like a stalker. Yet, she knew, he just wanted friends, so she couldn't refuse him. On the other hand, she just didn't trust Matthew, and a single date, just seemed frightening. However, she had given in and now she couldn't go back on her word. She sighed as she laid her chin on her desk and looked up at the teacher; at least she could go horseback riding that afternoon.

* * *

AN: AWWWWW! I am so excited to get this moving. I am so sorry that I got it to you so late. To be honest, my life is crazy. You know how Isabelle was? Well, that is just a reflection of how stressed I have been. I will get the next chapter to you when I can, but man, talk about spreading thin. Anyway I hope you liked it, and please let me know what you think. :)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Ok. I am so sorry you had to wait, but thank you so much for being patient. I hope you enjoy this, and sorry it is so short. I will get more to your when I can. School is just killing me. Anyway thanks again, and enjoy! :)

* * *

Isabelle ran up to the stables staring at her watch. It was 3:50 pm. She had ten minutes to saddle up and beat Frank. She jogged into the stables, and found Frank placing the bridle on his black stallion.

He smiled as he saw her, "Ah, there you are, I was wondering if you had chickened out…"

Isabelle stuck out her tongue, "You wish! I was just finishing the last of my homework."

Frank rolled his eyes, "You and your homework."

Isabelle put her hands on her hips, "You and your sports."

Frank raised his hands up in mock surrender, holding the reins in one hand, "Touché."

Isabelle laughed and walked over to the black mare with the white blaze. She stroked the mare's blaze gently.

Frank smiled, "Are you going to saddle up?"

Isabelle nodded, and walked away from her mare and into the tack room.

After a few minutes Isabelle finally pulled the cinch on the saddle, making sure her mare wasn't sucking in. She smiled as she slipped the bit into her horse's mouth and pulled the earpieces gently over the mare's silky, black ears. The horse snorted and stomped her hoof impatiently as Isabelle pulled the reins back to rest on the horn of the saddle.

"You ready?" Frank grinned, walking his horse past the black mare's stall.

Isabelle nodded, examining her mare, "Yup. The question is, are you?"

Frank laughed, "We'll just have to see, but you have two minutes to get to the starting point, or you're late."

Isabelle looked down at her watch, "Well then, let's go."

She took the brown reigns and gently began to lead her horse forward. She and Frank walked quietly side by side out to the white fence post.

"Let's really make this official," Frank challenged, "Are you up for the race track?"

Isabelle flipped back her black hair with pride, "But of course, just tell me where my slot is."

Frank laughed, "Alright then!"

They both walked their horses up to the gate, and Isabelle's horse snorted excitedly.

"Steady, Mindy," Isabelle soothed her mare, as she slipped her foot in the brown, leather, stirrup.

She hosted herself into the saddle and looked over at Frank, "You and Allstar ready?"

Frank laughed, "You bet!" and Allstar snorted.

Isabelle chuckled, "It looks like Allstar agrees with you."

Mindy shook her mane once more and pawed the ground, anxious.

"So does Mindy," Frank remarked.

Isabelle smiled and turned her attention to the starting gate, her horse tensed ready to listen to her command. Mindy always responded well, she and Isabelle were almost connected it seemed. Frank and Allstar seemed to be perfectly in synch too. It was what made the races so much fun.

"You'll be in gate number six, and I'll be in gate number one," Frank stated.

Isabelle nodded, and guided Mindy over to the white gate.

Frank looked over at a man standing outside of the railing and gave a single nod. The man smiled and then beckoned to another person. The gates snapped open and the horses leapt forward.

Mindy pulled against the reins as Isabelle held her back. Frank let his stallion leap forward at full speed. Isabelle watched carefully, making sure he wasn't any more than five lengths ahead of her. Mindy stopped fighting the reins, though she tossed her head a few times, and waited for the cue from Isabelle. The soft dirt sunk as the horses pounded fiercely against it, creating the smallest clouds of dust. As they rounded the last curve, Isabelle let Mindy have her head; with a sharp whiny of excitement Mindy surged forward, easily catching pace with Allstar. Isabelle smiled as she looked over at Frank.

Frank stared at her startled, and then urged Allstar forward, with a sharp kick. Allstar surged forward, startled at the early command.

Isabelle grinned and squeezed her knees ever so gently to Mindy's sides. She bolted forward and passed Allstar. Isabelle let Mindy run free until she was five lengths ahead of Allstar. She looked back at Frank, who was urging Allstar to speed up. However, Allstar was spent, and he could go no faster. Mindy snorted and shook her mane freely as she passed the finish point. Isabelle gently slowed Mindy and trotted her back over to the exhausted black stallion.

"Told you," Isabelle grinned.

Frank frowned, "I have trained him so hard, but yet you still beat me…"

"I've warned you to not let him go all out at the beginning," Isabelle scolded.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to fight him," Frank protested.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "No, but I had to with Mindy at one time. You have to teach him to listen and to trust you."

Frank laughed, "Ok."

"I've been telling you this for five years," Isabelle giggled.

"Guess I am really a thick head jock," Frank chuckled.

Isabelle shook her head, "A jock only in the sport sense, definitely not in the horse sense."

Frank nodded, "Yes, and sports is where I will always beat you."

Isabelle shook her head, "True, but I will always beat you in horse races and academics. I still have you beat."

Frank sighed, "Indeed you do."

Isabelle beamed, "Come on. Let's do a calm ride now."

Frank raised an eyebrow, "There is such a thing as calm when it comes to you?"

Isabelle stuck out her tongue, "If I had something, I would throw it at you."

Frank chuckled again, "Then let us race up to the peak of the 'mountain'."

Isabelle sighed, "How about we just gallop up side by side. I don't know if you can handle another loss…"

Frank scowled, "Who says I'd lose?"

"The last race result, and your poor worn out stallion," Isabelle reasoned.

Frank sighed in defeat, "Alright, you win… again." He gently kicked his horse and trotted next to Isabelle, "So shall we ride?"

Isabelle responded by urging Mindy forward with a gentle touch of her heel, "Indeed."

They trotted up the hill together, side by side, the horses keeping perfect pace.

They reached the top of the hill, just as the sun was beginning to set on the mountain peaks.

"I've always loved the sunset," Isabelle whispered, "It always makes me calm."

Frank nodded, "I know. That was why I wanted you to go on a ride with me."

Isabelle looked over at Frank startled, "I… how did you know."

Frank laughed, "Izzy! We have been friends for thirteen years, and I see how happy horse rides make you. I know you like to watch the sunset, because we have done it many times. I also know you are very stressed and worried about your future. You don't need to be, everything will fall into line. Sometimes you need to take a step back and see the whole world. Life is not over if you do not get an A in every class, or if you are late to one period."

Isabelle looked down, "That is easy for you to say. You don't have to worry about paying for college, with your Dad's position and your sport experience, you're set."

Frank scowled, "And with your academic status you are already set, you need to stop worrying and start enjoying high school, life in general."

Isabelle sighed, "You sound like my dad."

Frank spoke softly, "Then maybe he is right."

Isabelle snapped, "Look, I have my worries, you have yours. Why don't we just keep them that way?"

Frank looked over at Isabelle startled.

Isabelle gave a long sigh, "Look, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I have a lot to do. Thanks for the horse ride, but I've got to go. I'll see you at school."

Frank watched in surprise as Isabelle kicked her mare into a gallop down the hill.

He watched her begin to disappear and called out, "Wait! Isabelle! Please, wait!"

Isabelle heard his cry, but ignored it. She urged Mindy down the slope, carefully, "Easy Mindy. You understand don't you? Don't you my girl."

Isabelle paused and laughed bitterly to herself, "My girl, as if you were mine. Frank could never hope to understand, he has never had to worry about money. Meanwhile, my father is always working hard, while mother stays in the pool. She is always sick, and Daddy is trying to find a way to make her better. The pool is the only thing that can soothe her, other than Daddy. How could Frank ever hope to understand? He doesn't have a care in the world…"

Frank groaned as Isabelle disappeared out of sight, he looked down at Allstar, "Well, that went really smooth didn't it boy?"

Allstar snorted and shook his mane.

Frank sighed, "Yeah, I know. I really blew it this time. She is way mad."

* * *

AN: Ok, a few things. Yes, the names of the horses mean something, that is why they are spelled certain ways. If you want to know them, message me and I will tell you, or review that works too.

Yes, it is western saddle. I know that an English Saddle would probably be more appropriate, but I know Western the best out of the two, so I chose the one I knew.

I want to say that I **DO** own the characters **Isabelle and Frank (and their horses Mindy and Allstar)** , BUT I do _NOT_ own any of the characters: _Merlin, Freya, Arthur, or Gwen_.

Thank you for your support and patience. More will come when I can give it. PLEASE review! :)


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Ok. I hope you like this! Please Review and let me know what you think! :D

* * *

Isabelle long sleeved dress that Matthew gave her. She groaned as she looked in the mirror. Following the dress code for his mother's dinner was quite a nuisance. She examined the long, slender dress in the mirror. Honestly, she didn't mind the dress itself, just the idea that she would be going out in public in it. If she lived in that time era it would not be a problem. However, she lived in the 21st century, these dresses were only used for costume parties, and Halloween was five months away. The dress was pretty silk purple. It had a golden lace on the neckline, hem, and sleeves. A golden rope was tied across her waist, showing her slender figure. Isabelle smiled as she pulled on some stretchy pants underneath sighed as she zipped up the back of her dress. She looked like a mediaeval princess. She had the dress. Sure, she had to wear the dress, but she was not going to be without modern comforts. The dress was long enough; no one would notice that she was secretly wearing some loose pants underneath. Isabelle reached down and pulled on some knee high nylons, and slipped her feet into a pair of flats. The flats were gold, like the lace on the dress, but beautiful.

Isabelle shook her head; with two rich guy friends you think a girl would have it all. If Isabelle was different person, she would never have to worry about money. She could just mooch off her friends, and they wouldn't even care. However, Martin had taught her well. She was to work for her money, work honestly, and be loyal. Martin had always been a good assistant to Mr. Pane. He had always done his best for him, and despite the other chances he had been offered he stayed loyal to Mr. Pane. Isabelle smiled, if she was ever to be like her father, she would have to be just as loyal to her friends. That was the only reason, why Isabelle even agreed to Matthew's dinner. He needed a date, and it was just as friends; a simple favor.

* * *

Frank sighed as he laid on his king sized bed. Isabelle had been so mad, that she hadn't talked to him in weeks, well, she was busy. She had been swamped with a bunch of tests, and every time he called her she was busy studying. Isabelle took studying way too seriously. Frank kind of worried for her, she was so worried about her future. To be honest, so was he. He was meant to take over Knight's Furniture, and he needed to do well in college to get the degrees he should have in business. Sometimes he like the idea, but other times, simple life seemed so much better. Maybe he could be just a small farmer, and live happily with a woman he loved. Together they would be strong enough to handle any storm, but he knew where his responsibilities lay. He groaned as he slammed the pillow over his face. He wanted to see Isabelle, she could always calm him. Her smiles made every worry in the world vanish, and her laughter was the greatest sound in the world. He was glad they were such great friends, because she just made his life so much better. To think, as children they hated each other…Frank laughed it was ironic how much their lives had changed.

He sat up, he had to see Isabelle, she may be busy, but he needed to see her! He stood up and pulled a red hoodie over his head. He pulled open his bedroom door and skipped down the steps. He had to talk to Isabelle, just so there wouldn't be a gap anymore.

* * *

Isabelle set the wand down and examined her curls. Each strand was a perfect ringlet, and she was irritated. She wasn't really trying to impress Matthew, but he did say to dress nice. She twisted a ringlet of hair around her finger as she studied her face. Her brilliant blue eyes shone brightly, accented by the dark curls. Isabelle closed her eyes, more than anything she wanted to be with Frank. He would calm her nerves, make her laugh, and take her on a horseback ride. She regretted not talking to him very much, but she had been busy. She was working overtime to ensure her grades were solid A's. Her mother was so sick, and her father was so worried about her. Isabelle's mother now, never left the pool side, and stayed in the water as much as she could. Martin had reassured Isabelle that this was the only chance her mother had at staying healthy, but he was spending so much on trying to find ways to cure her. Isabelle could see the pain in her father's eyes, as he watched his darling wife suffer. "I want to help her!" he would tell Isabelle, "But I can't. Even with all my medical knowledge…I can't." Isabelle straightened her shoulders. She would not let down her father, or her friends. She would have to apologize to Frank later. She had a commitment to keep.

* * *

Frank stood at the front door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

"I'll be back around eleven! Love you Daddy!" Isabelle cried.

Frank smiled as the door opened and a shocked Isabelle stopped at the door, "Hi."

"Frank!" Isabelle gasped, quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Hi, Isabelle," Frank nervously grinned looking down at the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Isabelle accused.

Frank looked up and suddenly lost his words. The moonlight fell on her pale face, catching the gentle curves. Her blue eyes shimmered like the starlight, heavily accented by her long, black, curled hair. She wore a dress that showed her figure, and made her look like a storybook princess. Her lips were red like roses. She was drop dead gorgeous.

"Frank, what are you doing here, and why are you staring at me like that?" Isabelle sighed in exasperation.

Frank shook his head, trying to clear it once more, "I uh, I wanted to see if you were alright, but I can see you are doing fine. I mean, you look great."

Color flushed to her pale cheeks as she smiled, "Thanks. I am sorry that I haven't, uh, well, talked to you in a while. It is just, things have gotten really crazy around here and…"

Frank nodded, "Yeah, your Dad said that you were studying really hard for your exams. You know, a horseback ride could help improve your scores…"

Isabelle laughed, "Yes, I am sure! However, things have just been a little busy and tense around here."

Frank frowned, "It is your mother, isn't it. She still isn't feeling well?"

Isabelle shook her head, fighting tears, she didn't want to ruin her make up. Frank looked at her in concern, something was definitely wrong.

"No," Isabelle's voice broke, "She is getting worse. Daddy says that he can't find a cure to make her better…"

Frank took a step forward and Isabelle leaned forward to hug him. He held her against his chest, gently stroking her hair. She gave a shaking sob, as she broke down. Frank held her tighter to him, wanting to take all of her worries away. She gently pulled her head away from him and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes still shone brightly, glistened with tears.

Frank laughed, "Hold on, stay still, you uh, smeared some of your make up."

Isabelle stayed perfectly still as Frank gently brushed the black marks off her pale skin. She blinked her long eyelashes as she stared up at him.

"There," Frank whispered, "All better, perfect once more."

She blushed and pushed him, "Oh, Frank! Come on, stop being a tease."

Frank chuckled as he leaned on her door frame, "So tell me, Princess, why are you all dressed up? I thought you got tired of the game four years ago."

Isabelle stuck her tongue out at Frank, "It was longer than that! I just wanted to see if you would actually dress up. You made a funny princess."

Frank put his hands on his hips, mimicking a woman, "I made a fine princess, thank you."

Isabelle giggled.

Frank smiled softly, "But I must admit, not as fine as you as a princess."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Frank, you are such a tease!"

Frank shook his head, "No, I mean it."

Isabelle smiled, "Well, thank you."

Frank gave a small nod, "But what are you all dressed up for?"

Isabelle gave a long sigh, "I told Matthew I would go to his mother's dinner/ date thing. He told me that I was supposed to dress up, so I did."

Frank snorted, "Isn't it a little early for Halloween?"

Isabelle's eyes flashed dangerously, "Yes, but I told him I would go. You know me…"

Frank shrugged, "I know your family. Loyal to all of their friends, willing to go the extra mile, but do any of you try and please yourself once and a while?"

Isabelle scowled, "Frank, I don't have time for this again. I am not a child anymore, whether you like it or not, the future is smacking us in the face. It is time to wake up, and see that life is not just a game!"

Frank shook his head, "Izzy! You can't keep doing this to yourself! You need to take care of yourself, but you need to enjoy the ride. We have one life Izzy, one. We don't have time to waste!"

Isabelle nodded her head, her curls bouncing, "Exactly Frank."

A long, black car pulled up and Isabelle turned her head towards the vehicle. She gave a long groaned. Frank glared at the vehicle.

"Look," Isabelle sighed, turning back to face Frank, "I have to go. We'll talk later, ok?"

Frank nodded, "Yeah, ok."

Isabelle scurried down the steps as Matthew got out of the car.

"Are you ready?" Matthew questioned.

"Yes," Isabelle snapped, "Let's go!"

Matthew stared at Isabelle surprised and climbed back into the car. She opened the passenger door and shut it.

Frank watched the car drive away in frustration. He had messed up, once again. He just worried for her, but he always went about it the wrong way. He mentally kicked himself, when she got back he would talk to her.

* * *

Isabelle leaned her head on the window, staring at the night sky. She didn't want to be here. She hated leaving Frank in another spat again. She knew he just meant well, as her friend, he was just concerned for her. She was concerned for him. She knew that he was meant to take his father's place, and it worried him. She wanted to be there for him, but she had promised Matthew. After this, she would talk to Frank. She promised herself, as soon as she got home, she would talk to him.

The car pulled up to the front of the house, and Matthew killed the engine. He turned and smiled at Isabelle. Isabelle mustered the best fake smile she could offer. Her mind was still with the conversation she and Frank had. Matthew climbed out of the car, and ran over to open Isabelle's car door. She stepped out, and Matthew smiled. She blushed slightly as the car door shut behind her.

Matthew offered his arm to her, "Ready?"

Isabelle nodded, taking his arm and a deep breath, "Yes."

They walked up the steps into the glorious mansion. As soon as they opened the door, Matthew's mother greeted them with a warm smile. She was a beautiful woman. Her eyes were piercing green and her hair was curled in long black waves. It fell to the middle of her back, about as long as Isabelle's. She wore a floor length, long sleeve, green dress. The long sleeves had a silky purple lining, as they hang by her sides. A golden colored belt with a floral design was wrapped around her thin waist.

She smiled sweetly, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Isabelle."

I nodded, "Um, thank you for inviting me to your beautiful home, Ms. …"

The woman interrupted smiling, "But of course…and please, just call me Morgan."

"Ok, thank you Morgan," Isabelle nervously smiled.

"Please, come eat," Morgan beckoned Isabelle to the dining room, "I have had only the best prepared. I am so excited to finally meet you. I have been waiting for a while, but Matthew has told me you are often busy."

Isabelle nodded, "Um, yes, I am. I am quite often doing homework and preparing for college."

Morgan sat down at the table as her son pulled out her chair, "Oh? What college?"

Matthew briskly walked over to Isabelle and pulled out her chair. She sat down nervous. She was not often accustomed to this kind of dining.

"Oh um," she cleared her throat, "I am not sure yet. I am trying to decide which school can give me the best scholarship. I also want to stay close to home, for my mother's sake."

"Oh yes, how is your mother?" Morgan questioned.

Isabelle nearly choked on a piece of roll, "I, um, she is alright. She is still sick, but my dad is really trying to figure out how to help her."

Isabelle reached for her goblet of red punch and took a drink, trying to keep calm. The setting of the table was that of what she imagined medieval times having. The whole house had that kind of feel, not to mention everyone was dressed like it. Well, Matthew was in a suit, but his mother had dressed like a medieval princess too.

"Oh I am sure he is," Morgan smirked.

Isabelle did her best to refrain from spitting out her punch. She coughed as she swallowed the punch hard.  
"I beg your pardon," Isabelle gasped.

Morgan looked at Isabelle startled, "Matthew told me that rumor was he was the best surgeon and doctor around here. I only assumed that he would be working on trying to help your mother, if she was sick."

Isabelle nodded, "Oh, well, yes."

Morgan smiled gently, "How is everything?"

Isabelle looked up at Morgan, feeling a little tired, "I am sorry, but what?"

"How is the food, the drink?" Morgan questioned.

Isabelle shook her head, her vision going blurry, "I uh, it is really good."

Morgan smiled, "Good. My child, are you feeling alright?"

Isabelle held her head, "I am afraid not. I am, uh not feeling very well. I think I should go home."

Morgan frowned, "Already? I am sorry you are not feeling alright? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Isabelle tried to stand up, pushing her chair back, "No, Ms. Morgan. I just, I just need to get home to my Dad. He… he can help me."

Morgan nodded, "Of course."

Isabelle took a step forward, her world spinning and she clutched an empty chair.

"Matthew, help her," Morgan ordered.

Matthew immediately jumped up and was by Isabelle's side in an instant.

"Take me home, Matthew," Isabelle whispered, wearily.

Suddenly her knees buckled and Matthew moved to catch her, too late. She fell down onto the floor, her world spinning. She moaned softly as her heavy eyelids closed.

* * *

AN: I know, so mean! I hope you like this! I think that Frank and Isabelle are just so cute and great friends!

And what are your thoughts of Matthew? Morgan?

Anyway thanks for your support! I hope you enjoy!

P.S. I must warn you, I do not know how soon I can get you the next piece, but I will work hard to get it to you a little faster.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hey, sorry this took so long to get to you guys. I have been really struggling to be motivated to write this. So warning, the rest might be a little slow if I don't start getting more responses. However, I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and pretty please let me know what you think!

* * *

Frank paced back and forth on Isabelle's porch. She had told her father she would be back at eleven. It was now eleven o five, where was she? If Matthew had done anything to her, he swore he would kill him! Frank sat on the steps and closed his eyes. He needed to calm down; they were only five minutes late. It didn't mean that something bad had happened. He sat there, refusing to look at his watch and kept his eyes peeled for a black car. Maybe the car had broken down, or they had a flat tire. What if they were in an accident? What if Isabelle was being rushed to the hospital this very minute, in critical condition?

Frank shook his head; he really needed to calm down. Isabelle was probably fine, she was probably enjoying herself. Maybe she was having so much fun she didn't realize the time. Frank didn't really like the idea of her having fun with Mike, but he wasn't going to stand in her way of being happy. He closed his eyes and tried to think of happier thoughts. He could think of nothing, but Isabelle. She had been absolutely stunning in that dress. Her hair was curled in such a perfect way and had tumbled down her shoulders to the small of her back. Her eyes were so bright and happy. He loved the way her eyes sparkled and he would do anything to see her smile.

The front door opened and Frank turned around in surprise to see Martin.

"Doctor Martin!" Frank exclaimed jumping to his feet, "I am sorry… I…"

Martin smiled, "What are you doing here, Frank?"

Frank looked down sheepishly, "I am uh, waiting for Isabelle to come back…"

Martin grinned, "Oh? Why is that?"

Frank sighed, looking back to the empty street, "We kind of had a fight, and I want to fix things."

Martin cocked his head, "What did you guys fight about?"

Frank frowned, "Well, Doctor Martin, if you want to know the truth, your daughter is very worried about her future."

Martin nodded looking out into the street, "Yes, I know. I have tried to tell her that she doesn't need to worry, but…"

Frank laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. She still worries. I have been trying to have her relax, but it just seems to blow up in my face every time."

Martin nodded, "I know, but you are a good friend to her, Frank. I appreciate that."

Frank nodded. Friends.

Martin folded his arms and studied Frank carefully, "But you care for her more than a friend, don't you?"

Frank looked up startled, "What?"

Martin laughed, "Frank, I have seen many people fall in love. I helped your father express his love to your mother. I am not a fool."

Frank stared at Martin, "But my parents were married when you started working for us. I was a kid, remember, that is how Isabelle and I met. How could you have possibly helped my dad?"

Martin looked startled, as he thought this over, "I…Actually, I don't know."

Frank stared at Martin in concern, "Are you feeling alright Dr. Martin?"

Martin shook his head, "I don't know, Frank. I must be getting pretty tired."

Frank stared down at his watch in shock. How long had he been sitting on the porch?

Martin yawned, "What time is it?"

Frank shook his head, his voice full of worry, "It is 12:45."

Martin suddenly looked very awake and attentive, "What?"

"It is 12:45," Frank repeated.

* * *

Martin quickly walked inside, grabbed his brown leather jacket, and pulled it on.

Feliciana watched him carefully, "Where is Isabelle?"

Martin gave a reassuring smile, "I am going to go pick her up, don't worry my dear. Get some rest."

Feliciana shook her head, "Something is wrong."

Martin gave a long sigh, "Isabelle is just running late. I'm going to go see if I can find her."

Feliciana stood up shakily, "I am going too!"

Martin gently grabbed her by the shoulders as her knees began to buckle, "No, stay here. If she comes home I want you to be here for her."

Feliciana sighed and allowed Martin to set her back down on the couch.

"Be careful, Martin," she whispered.

Martin nodded and quickly walked out the front door.

* * *

Frank stood outside the door, uncertain of what to do. Dr. Martin was sure acting weird, but his daughter was missing, so he had an excuse… sort of.

Frank was startled as Martin stormed out of the house, and walked down the steps. Frank followed after him.

"Dr. Martin, where are you going?" Frank asked.

Martin glared ahead, "I am going to find my little girl."

Frank nodded, "Ok. I am coming with you."

Martin smiled a small smile, "I had a feeling you would. So are you going to answer my question?"

Frank looked over at Martin confused, "What is that?"

Martin chuckled, "Do you like my daughter?"

"Of course!" Frank exclaimed, "She is my friend!"

Martin shook his head, "I mean do you like her more than a friend? Do you have feelings for her?"

Frank faltered for a moment, but quickly caught up with Martin again.

Martin laughed as he muttered to himself, "I think he does."

Frank considered Dr. Martin's question. He didn't really know how to answer it. Martin seemed to know his feelings better than himself.

"Well, she is a great friend," Frank stated.

Martin nodded, "Yes, and you are a good friend to her."

"And an excellent horsewoman, very skilled," Frank smiled.

Martin nodded, just listening.

"She has the best laugh, and the brightest smile. Her eyes are blue like the ocean and piercing. Her hair is so long and beautiful. She is the kindest person, the hardest worker, and the most loyal friend. Despite her worries she always takes time to listen. I like it best when we go on horseback rides and watch the sunset. It makes me feel like, I don't even know how to explain it," Frank sighed.

Martin nodded, "There we have the answer."

Frank looked at Martin startled out of his thoughts, "What?"

"You don't just like her. I think you have fallen in love with her," Martin grinned.

Frank looked over at Martin in shock, "What?"

Martin shook his head, "You like her, more than a friend. So why haven't you told her?"

Frank looked down at the sidewalk, "Because I don't know how she feels. I don't want to put myself out there and get hurt. I also don't want to ruin our friendship, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see her every day at school…"

Martin nodded, "I see. Great men need to have courage though, they need to be able to trust in their feelings and their friends."

Frank stared at Martin, "You are very wise, Dr. Martin."

Martin laughed, "I get that a lot."

Frank smiled, "So are you ok with me, liking your daughter, Dr. Martin?"

Martin chuckled, "Yes, Frank."

Frank sighed in relief.

"I would much rather she had gone out on a date with you than with Mike, especially since she is not home yet," Martin growled, "This is concerning me. Isabelle is not one who would be late without calling me first."

Frank nodded, "Something is wrong, isn't it, Dr. Martin?"

Martin sighed, "Yes, something is very wrong, Frank."

Frank swallowed hard as he walked beside Martin. If Mike had hurt Isabelle, in anyway, he was going to make the spoiled brat wish he was never born!

* * *

AN: Isn't Frank so cute? Isn't Martin/ Merlin the cool father? I am really pleased with how this is going. Please Review! Thank you to all those who have and have supported me through out this story. :)


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hey, the responses were great. Thank you so much to those who reviewed. I give a special thank you to the guest who push and begged for this next chapter. So I hope you enjoy and review, it really helps me get these out faster. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Isabelle groaned as her head swam. She squinted her eyes, adjusting to dim light. She heard a light chuckle and whipped her head around, trying to find the source. Her head throbbed harder as she turned her head.

"I'm so glad to see you are awake," a female voice crooned from the darkness.

Isabelle frowned, trying to find the source of the voice. Awake? Where was she?

A slender woman slunk out of the darkness, into the dim light. Her eyes were piercing emerald green, haunted by a deep hatred. Her black hair cascaded down beautifully to her lower back, curled in loose ringlets. She was very beautiful. She looked familiar…

"My, my, you are very beautiful. You have blue eyes, just like your father," the woman smiled.

Isabelle looked at the woman, unsure of what to say. Her wrists hurt, a lot, and it seemed like she was in some old fashioned cave. She looked up at the stone ceiling and gasped in shock, seeing her hands tied with thick rope, to a chain. The chain hung loosely as she hung there, quietly. Luckily she could rest her feet on the ground, but something was definitely wrong with this picture.

"Where am I?" Isabelle questioned.

The woman smiled, "Oh, this is my home. Thanks to your father, I kind of had to live here for a while. It turns out I kind of like living here. So this is where I have stayed, waiting for this very moment."

Isabelle just stared, "And why am I tied up with the thickest rope I have ever seen? You do know handcuffs do exist and wouldn't rub my wrists raw."

The woman laughed, "Yes, but where is the fun in that? Besides, handcuffs aren't really used here; they are a bit too advanced. However, if you would prefer shackles, I can arrange for that later on."

Isabelle scoffed, "What do you mean not really used here? Where is here? Who are you?"

The woman smirked, "Why my dear, do you not recognize me? Granted, I did change my outfit, but surely you remember…"

Isabelle scowled. Remember? The last thing she remembered was feeling really sick at Matthew's house. She frowned, this woman… she looked a lot like Mathew's mother.

"Has your father not told you who he really is? Or your mother? How about your family friends?" the woman pressed.

Isabelle cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

The woman smiled, "I guess my spell did manage to hurt the mighty Emrys after all."

"You aren't Morgan, are you?" Isabelle questioned.

The woman laughed, "That is one of my names, but yes. I see you can remember."

Isabelle bit her lip, "What do you want with me? Why am I tied up? Where am I?"

"Well I suppose, I could tell you now. Though I doubt you will believe me, at first," the woman smirked.

Isabelle leaned back, trying to get away from the woman.

"My dear Isabelle you are in ancient Camelot, when Arthur Pendragon sat on the throne," she spat Arthur's name.

Isabelle looked at the crazy woman in disbelief.

"You don't believe me," the woman stated, "I suppose that is only fair. Let's see, where to begin. Oh yes, why you are here. I'm afraid that your father's past life has caused such a mess."

"My father's what?" Isabelle gasped.

"Your father ruined my plans. Every time, he got in the way in my attempt to steal the Camelot throne. He always managed to ruin my plans, even though, once we were friends and we should have been fighting on the same side. He was always there, trying to protect the man who would have had us all killed." She ranted.

"Who?" Isabelle asked, confused.

"My brother," the woman hissed.

"Your brother? Who are you?" Isabelle pressed.

"Ah yes, King Arthur, my brother," the woman growled, looking deeply into a roaring fire.

"Wait, THE King Arthur?" Isabelle gasped.

"Yes, THE King Arthur," the woman scowled.

"As in the one in legends, the once and future king?" Isabelle probed.

"Yes, yes," the woman sighed.

"You are crazy!" Isabelle laughed.

The woman stiffened, "I am not crazy. The legends are true. Your darling friend, Frank is part of it too. His parents are King Arthur and Queen Guinevere."

Isabelle gasped in shock, "What?"

"Yes, he is my nephew," she spat in disgust.

"This is not true," Isabelle muttered in disbelief.

The woman stared at Isabelle, "Your mother, is the Lady of the Lake, Freya. How she met your father is beyond me, but your father. Oh, your father…"

"My father?" Isabelle pressed.

The woman glared as she hissed, "Your father, is Merlin. He was just a pathetic serving boy, but to the druids he is known as Emrys."

"My father is Merlin? What?" Isabelle repeated.

"Yes. He is. He has always been a constant thorn in my side, but not this time. This time, he won't be able to succeed," the woman grinned.

"Who are you, really?" Isabelle asked again, exasperated.

The woman smiled and walked closer to Isabelle. Her green eyes shone brightly in the dim light, like a black cat.

She gathered her black skirts, and curtsied a small curtsy, "I am the Lady Morgana."

Isabelle shook her head, "No, you can't be. This isn't real, it isn't happening."

Morgana laughed, "Oh, but it is. Soon, you will be finding out, just how real."

Isabelle shuddered, "What does that mean?"

Morgana smirked, walking closer to Isabelle. Isabelle tried to lean away, but the ropes held her fast to the chain. She flinched as Morgana raised her hand to gently touch Isabelle's pale face.

"You remind me so much of your father. I remember a time he was in the same spot you were, tied to the very same chain. He feared me too you know," Morgana whispered.

Isabelle trembled as she hissed back, "I do not fear you, and I am sure my father didn't either. If you are being for real."

Morgana's green eyes turned cold, "We shall see, but I see for now, you need to rest. Tomorrow is a big day."

Isabelle shuddered as she watched Morgana smirk and walk away. This couldn't be real, but her aching arms said otherwise.

"What have you done this time Dad?" Isabelle whispered to herself, as she was left alone in the dark.

* * *

AN: So, now we know what happened to Isabelle. Now, the real story begins. Thoughts?

I hope you enjoy this, and pretty please review! Thanks for your support, I really couldn't do this without you! Review, please! :D Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: So this was a great chapter to write. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for your patience, and please review.

* * *

Martin sat on the chair his face buried in his hands. Where was his little girl? He closed his eyes, he could see her begging, her sapphire eyes twinkling, "Tell me the stories about King Arthur and the lots of Camels." He could remember the day he held her for the first time in his arms. She was so small, no bigger than a loaf of bread. She curled into his chest and firmly grabbed his blue shirt. She had a full head of beautiful black hair. She would squeak softly as she slept in his arms. He remembered that day clearly, because that was the day that Feliciana learned she would not be able to have another child. She had almost died, with complications after Isabelle's birth. When they learned Isabelle would be their only child, Martin vowed that day to protect her from all harm. He would never let anything happen to her, not if he could help it. Isabelle was his world, his greatest gift, his treasure. Feliciana and Isabelle was all that Martin had. Now Feliciana was sick, with an illness Martin could not figure out, and Isabelle was still missing.

"Martin?" a female's voice asked softly, "Are you alright?"

Martin looked up at the concerned woman, "I am… working on getting there, Jen."

"They will find her," Jen soothed, sitting next to Martin.

Martin looked over at Alex Pane, who was discussing with the police officers what the next course of action was.

"Will they?" Martin asked, feeling defeated.

"Of course they will!" Jen exclaimed.

Martin sighed, looking down at the ground, "Jen, she has been missing for two days. Where could she be?"

Jen took her hand and began to rub Martin's back, "I do not know, but we will find out."

Martin looked over at Frank. He was pacing back and forth looking more and more agitated. He was muttering angrily to himself. He had been like this ever since they found Mike's house, empty, abandoned, and the note. The note that looked like it had been written on some sort of ancient parchment. There was some elegant writing, written like a form of calligraphy long forgotten. The note had only one sentence, six words that caused both readers to have anxiety. "You will not find her here." Frank had not reacted well since. He was the one who had gone to Alex and begged him to talk to the police. They had to wait for 48 hours to pass, and the moment the clock struck that minute, Frank was dragging Alex to the police station. Now he paced back and forth, looking more and more worried as the time passed.

"Is Frank ok?" Martin asked.

Jen sighed, "He is taking it a little hard."

Martin nodded, "It would make since. They have been friends for a long time."

Jen shook her head, "Oh, I am sure it is much more than that. He had developed some very deep and serious feelings for her. That night, he wanted to tell her his feelings, but obviously, that never happened."

Martin chuckled, "Yes, that night I was trying to figure out which one of us was more worried about her being late, me or him."

Jen smiled, "He does care for her a great deal. It seems like he almost blames himself."

"If anyone is to blame, it would be me," Martin stated firmly, "I am her father. I am supposed to ensure no harm comes to her, be there for her, but that night, I wasn't. Now, I am too late in my regrets."

Jen watched Martin despair. He looked so tired. His blue eyes were heavy with the responsibility he carried. His black hair was sticking up in odd places from him running his fingers, repeatedly, through his hair. His head drooped with exhaustion and defeat. His proud shoulders had slumped forward, as though a heavy pack was placed on his back that he could not carry. He looked so broken.

"How is Feliciana taking all of this?" Jen whispered.

Martin swallowed hard, fighting the tears that threatened to show themselves, "She uh… she took the news kind of hard. She is now bedridden. I can't even get her to go outside, like she needs to. I've never seen someone look so sick and heart broken in my life. I am afraid if we do not find Isabelle soon, she will…"

Jen interrupted him, "You must not think like that! You must have hope!"

Martin laughed bitterly, "Hope? Did your son tell you what the note said?"

Jen stared at Martin in confusion, "What note?"

Martin reached in his pocket and unraveled the old parchment. He showed it to Jen and she gasped in shock.

"Martin? Did you show this to the police?" Jen questioned.

Martin shook his head, "They wouldn't believe it was real, if I did. Look at this, Jen, it looks like the message is well, from another time period."

Jen looked up at Martin in confusion, "Then what does it mean, 'you will not find her here'?"

Martin sighed, "I do not know, but we have to find her!""

"We will, Martin" Jen promised, "If that means we have to look for her for the rest of our lives, we will."

Martin smiled, it was great to have such loyal friends. Still, he worried for his daughter. Was she hurt? Was she ok? Was this Mike's doing, or was he kidnapped too? Neither person could be found. What if she needed him and he wasn't there? What if she was scared, or sick? Where was she? How was she?

* * *

AN: Thanks for your support! Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thank you so much for your patience. School has been killing me, but hey I got an update for you guys! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are about to get interesting.

* * *

Isabelle sighed as she woke from her sleep. She had lost track of how long she had been in Morgana's… well, she wasn't quite sure what to call it. She wouldn't really call it a cave, but it was dark and cold enough to be one. For lack of a better word, she would call it a cave, though it was far too earthy to be one.

She was scared, terrified, and she stood there regretting everything. She found herself thinking about Frank. She wondered if he had given up on her. After all, they had gotten in a pretty bad fight. She had never gotten a chance to apologize. Maybe he thought that she was just avoiding him. Maybe, he really didn't care. He had probably moved on, and became friends with another girl. For goodness sake, he was popular enough to. Deep down she knew that she was just having irrational fears, but she still wondered.

Isabelle also deeply worried for her mother. Her mother was sick, the Lady of the Lake…maybe that was why she was so sick! The nearest lake was about an hour drive, it would explain her mother almost, obsessive need for water. Her father, Merlin… the man that he told about in his stories all the time… How was that possible?

Morgana had spoken of revenge, pain, and Isabelle was sick. Her heart pounded in her chest fiercely every time she heard the door open or close. She frowned, she hated feeling so afraid, and her mouth was so dry.

She jumped as someone walked through the small, wooden, door. She closed her eyes, she could hear their footsteps, and they were coming towards her. She wanted to pretend to be asleep, but her breathing was too shallow to be actually sleeping.

"I know you are faking it," a deep voice muttered.

Isabelle opened her eyes, "I want to try and sleep."

"Now is not the time to sleep. I am here to warn you," Matthew hissed.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Like I am going to believe anything you say!"

His blue eyes glared, "You should because this is a message from the Lady Morgana herself."

Isabelle didn't say anything, but stared intently at Matthew.

"The Lady Morgana warns that if you do not agree to her demands, then you will suffer pain," Matthew stated simply.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "I have already been tied to this stupid chain for a long time, I promise that does not feel good. Your "lady's" threat does not frighten me, she has said it once before."

Matthew laughed, "Yes. I am sure."

"You can tell Morgana, whatever she has to offer, I am not interested," Isabelle sighed.

Matthew chuckled, "She was hoping that might be your response."

Isabelle cocked her head, "What?"

Matthew laughed, "Get your sleep. You'll most definitely need it."

Isabelle gasped, "What do you mean?"

Matthew smiled and began to leave.

"Wait, why do you do this?" Isabelle cried out. "What is the purpose? Who are you?"

Matthew froze, "You haven't figured out who I am yet?"

Isabelle blinked, "No."

Matthew gave a small bow, "I am Mordred."

Isabelle blinked rapidly a few times, trying to comprehend why they were all so dramatic.

"Your father hated me, tried to kill me as a boy," Mordred snarled.

Isabelle stared at Matthew…Mordred blankly.

"He probably thinks I don't remember, but I do. I told him I would not forget what he had done. Now it is time for him to pay," Mordred snarled.

"Why are you working with Morgana?" Isabelle whispered, scarcely believing what she had been told.

"She wants the same thing. Merlin tried to kill her once too. He tried to poison her. You see, your father, he is never loyal to his friends, to his kind," Mordred explained.

"You are wrong!" Isabelle shouted, "My father is the most loyal person I know. He is incredibly loyal to Alex, my mother, and me!"

Mordred laughed, "I am sure, but how well do you know your father, really?"

Isabelle opened her mouth to respond, but closed it again. In truth, she realized, she didn't really know her father. Oh, she loved him, respected him, and adored him. However, neither one of them knew who the other was. They barely spoke, because her mother was so sick. She wished she had talked to her father more often, and maybe he would have told her the truth.

Mordred smirked, "I can see that you don't know him, do you Isabelle…pity."

Isabelle just glared at Mordred. She wanted this conversation to be over.

"Seems like you are tired," Mordred smiled, "and like I said, you will need your rest."

Isabelle sighed, feeling exhausted as she watched Mordred leave. As she heard the footsteps recede, she sobbed silently. More than anything she wished she was back home, with Frank, on a horseback ride.

* * *

AN: Thanks for you support! Let me know what you think! Pretty Please! Like I said, the plot is about to thicken and move on. :)


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! The week before final exams was just killing me! Ugh! You have been fantastic and so patient. So I hope this chapter will suffice. Again, I am so sorry. I had four papers to write. I know, "excuses, excuses" , but I am sorry. I have been so swamped. So I hope you like this new chapter, and please, pretty please review!

* * *

Martin sighed as he completed his chores passively. Isabelle had been missing for two weeks, two weeks. Where was his little girl?

"Martin?" Jen pressed gently, "Are you sure you don't want to head home. You have had a hard week."

Martin turned his attention to Jen, "No. I want to work; it will be good for me."

Alex watched his friend concerned. He knew that Martin was hurting, and he wished he could do something about it. He had never seen Martin's blue eyes in so much pain. His friend looked so worn out, and broken. He had never seen such defeat written on a man's countenance.

"Well, um, you have done everything," Jen stuttered, "I can't think of anything else for you to do…"

Martin looked over at Alex, he never had a shortage of things for him to do.

Alex couldn't bring himself to torment Martin, not today; not when he was so broken.

"Go home, Martin," Alex ordered gently.

"Who died and made you king?" Martin winked.

Alex chuckled, at least Martin had some humor left.

Martin looked up at the giant crystal chandelier, trying to distract himself from the pain eating away at his stomach and heart.

"Jen, did you ever get someone over here to clean the chandelier?" Martin whispered.

"Oh no!" Jen exclaimed, "I haven't. I should get someone over here right away, I have been meaning too, but…"

Martin knew why. He wasn't the only one hurting. Frank had shut himself off from everyone. He was talking it almost harder than Martin, almost.

"No, don't worry about it," Martin interjected, "I'll do it. If you will just get me a ladder, then I can do it."

"Martin," Alex started to protest.

Martin did not seem to care. Jen could see his distress.

"There is a ladder outside, go grab it Alex," Jen ordered.

Alex blinked in shock, but did not argue. He knew better than to argue with Jen with she was looking so serious. He left to quickly go grab the ladder.

Jen walked away leaving Martin standing alone. Martin stood there, tears filling his eyes. Everything was falling apart. Feliciana was so sick now, and Isabelle was gone. The two people he cared about most were being ripped away from him.

Alex came back inside with the tall ladder. He set it up in silence, not sure what to say.

Martin just climbed up a few steps, waiting for Jen. She handed him some cleaning supplies and he walked up the steps, leading to the brilliant chandelier. He was glad he had work to distract him from his woes. Feliciana was sick, and he had no idea how to help her. His daughter was missing, and he couldn't help, but feel it was all his fault. He took the rag and began to clean the chandelier, distracted by his thoughts. The crystals shone so brightly, even with the lights turned off. He stared at the crystals, slightly mesmerized by the beauty.

"MERLIN!" a loud voice boomed.

Martin looked up startled, it had sounded like someone had called his name, but he wasn't Merlin. He looked into the crystals and was startled to see a large, golden colored dragon appear in the crystals. Martin's mouth dropped open in shock. It was final, he was losing it!

Martin continued to watch the crystals as they showed certain images; familiar images.

The golden dragon was speaking to him, well, a man that sort of looked like him. The man was actually a young boy, but he had Martin's same blue eyes and dark hair. He wore a brown leather jacket and a blue shirt, and a red scarf. He seemed like the same person.

Martin watched the image in surprise. The crystals showed another flash when the boy called Merlin was now a young adult. He didn't looking too good though. He actually looked like he was dying, and to make matters worse he was tied up on a chain that was stretched across some sort of living area. A woman with messy, curled, black hair, wearing a black dress slunk around him. She had hungry green eyes, glittering dangerously.

Martin closed his eyes. Memories were flashing back into his mind. He opened his eyes and stared at the crystals once more. His eyes widened as he watched a new set of images in the crystals. His daughter! His daughter in the gorgeous dress she had been in before she had disappeared was hanging on the very chain he saw the figure, called Merlin, hanging on just a few seconds ago. Isabelle looked exhausted, drained, and half dead. He felt his hands grow hot as he watched his daughter. She was hurting. She looked so weak. Her dress was torn in some places, and her dress had various stains on the fine fabric. Her wrists were swollen, red, and worn raw by the thick ropes binding her. The images vanished, and the crystals would yield no more.

"NO!" Martin cried angrily.

Alex ran into the room, "Martin! What? Are you hurt?"

"Arthur!" Martin cried, "She is in Camelot!"

Alex stared at Martin like he was crazy, "What?!"

Martin's head began to spin, as multiple images flooded into his mind. He groaned, holding his head, in the process Martin lost his balance.

"Martin!" Alex cried out, watching his assistant fall off the tall ladder.

Martin's head made a hard thump, and then he stayed still.

"Martin?" Alex asked, falling to Martin's side.

Just then, Jen walked into the room, "Alex what is… Martin!"

Jen fell to Martin's other side in panic. They both looked down at Martin.

"Martin are you alright?" they asked in unison.

Martin did not stir.

* * *

AN: And yes, I am even more mean with a cliff hanger. Sorry.

Also, super sorry because I will not be updating for a while. I still have more final exams! So sorry! I wanted to get this chapter to you though, since you have all been so supportive. So please be patient, and in the meantime, pretty please Review! :) Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I took some creative liberty in this piece of fan fiction, just to warn you. I do still hope you enjoy this, and let me know what you think. Enjoy reading and thank you so much for your patience!

* * *

Morgana woke with a sharp gasp as she bolted upwards. Merlin did not know who he was? How was that possible? Even she knew, at long last, he was Emrys. How could he not know? It made no sense. It also presented a major problem. How would she get her revenge on Merlin, if he did not even remember her? It would not be as sweet, if he did not remember why he deserved such retribution. No, she would have to fix this, but she really did not know how, except… maybe she could send him a dream. It was very difficult magic, but it seemed like it was the only way. Of course, he would be treated as though he was insane, but she was more than happy with that. Merlin would be completely friendless, loveless, and without all those he cared about, just like she was. He was going to know what kind of pain, she endured! He was going to know the pain of complete betrayal.

She closed her eyes tightly. He was going to know how bad it hurt years ago, when he poisoned her. He was going to know how much hatred she felt towards him for trying to save Uther. He was going to know what pain couldn't be healed by his petty magic. She was going to be absolutely certain that he regretted his decision so many years ago. He would pay.

She whispered a dark complicated language underneath her breath. Sending someone a nightmare or dream was extremely difficult; only those who were in the highest degree of the High Priestesses, could attempt such a feat. Luckily, Morgana knew that she was one of the highest, as she was the last of the great sorceresses; Merlin and Arthur had made sure of that.

She smiled as she sent specific images, moments, memories that she wanted Merlin to remember. Since he was unconscious, she thought now, Martin or Merlin could most definitely use a very life changing dream.

* * *

A young woman, with black hair, and frightened green eyes, frantically tore at the gray fabric. A boy in a light brown leather jacket had his back turned to the girl. He seemed very conflicted. His pale face was caked in sweat and he looked exhausted. He turned around and stared at the young woman. He held up a flask, towards her.

"Here. Have some water," he pressed gently.

The young woman shook her head, "I am not thirsty."

The boy's face grew desperate, as though he needed her to drink the water.

"If we get out of here, you may not get another chance to drink," the man tried to reason.

The girl rolled her eyes, her voice full of scorn, "_If _we get out of here."

There was a distant shouting in the background, and the boy stood up quickly. He handed the young woman the flask, and walked over to the locked door. The girl set down the flask, and went back to ripping the fabric.

The boy walked back over, picked up the flask, and pretended to take a sip, of the water, his back turned to the girl.

He turned around to give the girl the flask.

"Here," he whispered gently.

"I'm fine," the young woman insisted.

"No, you have some before I finish it," the man pressed.

The woman looked up at him, and finally caved. She smiled, gave a sigh of relief, and took the flask.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The boy looked at the doors, as she unscrewed the flask. She drank from it slowly. After she finished she handed the flask back to the boy, and began to work on the fabric again. The young man turned his back on the girl, fighting tears. The girl coughed, and then began to wheeze. She began to look frightened, as she grabbed her throat. She looked up at the young man's back in disbelief, and then down at the flask. The young man turned around to the girl, his face grim. The girl began to gasp, staring at the man in horror. He turned completely around and gave a slow nod. The girl gasped, looking as though she was going to cry, if she could. The young man crouched down and tried to gently touch the girl's shoulders. She began to thrash, trying to push him away. He had betrayed her, and she knew it. Her gasping became more desperate, and she clutched his shoulders, trying to breathe again. She collapsed onto the ground, giving way into his arms. He wrapped an arm around her, as she continued to gasp for breath. The boy looked up at the sky, on his knees, holding the gasping girl. He seemed to be silently pleading for this all to stop, to let it be done. He looked so unwilling to do this, but finally the girl stilled in his arms.

There was a bright flash, and another image appeared.

A woman in a red dress with long black curls walked calmly into a room, until she saw a still figure on the ground.

"NO! NO!" she screamed, running at the figure.

A man with black hair, and blue eyes panted heavily watching reaction.

The woman fell to her knees, sobbing. She lifted the blond woman onto her knees.

"Sister?" she questioned.

The tired man looked over nervously at an older gentleman, and then back to the woman. The woman began to sob hard, touching her sister's face gently.

"It is over, Morgana," the man spoke firmly.

The woman looked up slowly at the man, her green eyes full of anger. She took a sharp breath as she glared.

"No, you're wrong," she growled, "this has just begun!"

* * *

Martin gasped as he sat up.

"Martin!" Alex smiled.

Martin looked around the room, startled to find he was in Alex's bedroom, actually in Alex's bed. Alex stopped his pacing, and walked over to Martin.

"How do you feel?" he pressed.

Martin groaned, holding his head, "I feel like…"

Alex frowned as he stopped, "Martin what is it?"

"I… know who… Arthur, you are Arthur. And Guinevere, and…Freya," Martin whispered softly.

Alex looked at Martin, confused, "Martin, do you need, well, a doctor? You hit your head pretty good."

Martin sat up, despite Alex's protesting, "No, don't."

"Why am I in your room?" Martin questioned.

Alex chuckled, "Jennifer, insisted. She is quite worried about you."

"How long have I been out?" Martin questioned.

"A day," Alex admitted, "We, weren't sure what to do, to help you. So I took a day off work, and stayed here. In case we needed to call 911 or… or something."

"You took a day off work?" Martin gasped.

"Yeah, everyone thought I was unwell when I said I was going to take a day off…" Alex smiled, "If I keep doing that, they are going to think a clone replaced me or something."

Martin laughed, "Probably."

Martin sat there for a minute, trying to puzzle everything together. Alex was Arthur. So Jen must have been Gwen. His wife, was Freya, who was… cursed. Somehow they had found a way. He had fled to the future, with those four, from Morgana. Gaius... he was dead, well everyone was, they were in the future now. Martin shook his head, he had really messed with more magic this time than he should have. No one remembered, except for him, which wasn't exactly helpful.

"Is something wrong?" Alex frowned.

Martin looked over at Alex, "I do not have a concussion."

Alex sighed in relief, "That is good."

"But I need to tell you something. Something that will sound absolutely crazy, and you're probably are not going to believe me. I am going to need you to try."

Alex scowled, but gave a single nod of approval.

Martin took a deep breath, "I know who took my daughter. I know where she is at."

Alex jumped to his feet, "That is great! Where is she?! How do you know this?"

Martin chuckled, softly, "Just trust me. I know where she is."

"Where? What do we do?" Alex asked, getting more excited.

"Arthur," Martin took a deep breath, "We need to go back… to Camelot."

* * *

AN: So what did you think?

I am so sorry I took forever to get this to you. It turns out recovering from getting your Wisdom Teeth pulled, is not fun. However, I am back, and I hope to post more regularly now. :) Enjoy, and please, please let me know what you think of this! I love feedback, like any writer. :)


	20. Chapter 20

AN: ** I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO,SO, SO, SO, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!** I have really been meaning to update, but it has just been so hard. I wasn't really motivated, until I got some awesome followers and favorites! Thank you so much! Plus I got a full time job and I had no idea how tight my time would get. Sorry excuses, excuses I know.

Also I mean to warn you that this could be a spoiler for those who have not seen all of Season 4. :)

You are all amazing and thank you so much for your patience. I hope this chapter will be worth your long wait. :)

* * *

Isabelle groaned softly as she tried to shift her weight, slightly. Her wrists throbbed and her whole body ached. Her throat was so dry she could barely swallow, and her arms itched. Dried blood could do that to a person. Isabelle had tried to repeatedly to rub her thick ropes along the chain to break free. However, her plan was not very well thought out and in the processes her wrists were rubbed raw; enough that they got to the point she bled. Now Isabelle did not want to move at all, for fear of feeling the prickly rope in her new wounds. She just wanted to go home. She missed her over protective father, and wished he could give her some healing balm and herbs to help with her pain.

Isabelle jumped as the door opened slowly and light crept into the den for a bit.

"I am pleased to see you are awake," a gentle voice cooed.

Isabelle scowled, "Could you sleep very well standing up, tied to a chain?"

The woman laughed, "I see you can still have a great deal of wit during captivity. You remind me so much of myself, when I was around your age."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Do not insult me witch."

Morgana's green eyes held fire and her voice dripped venom as she replied, "I can do so much more. You will pay for your insult! You think that your suffering is the worst I can give? You are wrong. You have no idea the pain I have suffered!"

"Maybe you inflicted some of that pain yourself?" Isabelle retorted, "You and your extreme, ridiculous hatred."

Morgana's black eyebrows narrowed, "I see we will have to change your attitude."

"Good luck!" Isabelle laughed, "I am as stubborn as an old mule. There is no way you can get me to do anything I do not want to do. It is in my genes."

Morgana raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Isabelle nodded, "Yes, I know so."

"Your father believed he was invincible too, but even he had to cave to certain rules of magic!" Morgana whispered, creeping closer, "You know, it was on this very chain I altered his thinking. However, he sent Emrys, which was in actuality himself to destroy the source of his dramatic change. It is a fantastic creature, one of very powerful magic. However, he was a fool for thinking there was only one left in existence when he destroyed it."

Isabelle watched Morgana carefully, her breath growing shallow. She didn't really understand what Morgana was talking about, but she knew it could not be a good thing.

"There was another, with another High Priestess. Of course, since she was dead, I was able to access her charming little creature. Perhaps you will get to meet him, he is quite a sight. A creature only used by the High Priestesses," Morgana continued to explain.

"What is this creature?" Isabelle whispered.

"It is called a Femora. It will suck the life force out of you, and everything that makes you Isabelle will be gone, and in its place will be one thought; one thought that will grow until its consumed you completely you will hate your father Merlin forever, that thought alone will kill him. It will torture him in ways he won't even be able to comprehend," Morgana hissed.

Isabelle's eyes grew wide at Morgana's statement.

Morgana laughed, "I will go and find the creature now, so you can see its magnificence. Then you will be loyal to me."

Isabelle began to shake feeling cold chills all over as Morgana left the dark den.

* * *

AN: Again, SO Sorry, it has been so long! A reminder and heads up I have had a full time job now that is very time consuming! I love it, but I will not be getting updates up too frequently. So please forgive me, and thank you so much for all the followers, it meant so much to me! It finally got me motivated enough to force myself to make time to make a chapter, and sorry it was so short. I do hope you enjoy this story, and continue to be patient with me. You are all the best! :)


End file.
